It's All in the Past
by Speechless Thinking
Summary: People from Rogue's past come looking for her, and they'll do anything to make her stay this time. So what's Remy going to do about it? Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, just this idea.
1. A Taste of Black Coffee

No one at the institute knew Rogue's name. And no one certainly knew about her past. On a few occasions Jean had tried to look into her mind to get some answers, but was often met with Rogue's mental barriers.

For Rogue, the institute meant new beginnings, and she had no reason to hang on to her past. With that, she didn't mind the nickname she got from Mystique, the brother-hood, and everyone else. Rogue wanted to forget about her past, and decided that the name Rogue suited her now as much as that _other_ name suited her past.

At the present time, she was ruthless, fearless, independent, and tough. No one ever messed with her. No one dared to. She was not some sweet southern belle that she used to be.

Rogue continued to lie on her side, eyes open and staring at nothing, lost in her thoughts. The darkness of the early morning hours was beginning to fade as the sun began to slowly rise. She watched shadows form as light began to fall into her room. Blinking a couple times to clear away her thoughts, Rogue looked at the clock on her bedside table and groaned inwardly. Kitty would be up soon and singing, ever the morning optimist, and ever a tone-deaf.

Rogue closed her eyes, ignoring to the best of her abilities the vices in her head, the birds just beginning to chirp outside, and the reddish-brown color she saw through her closed eyelids. She just wanted peace and quiet for a few more minutes, a few more minutes to think.

Every day it seemed there were more students at the institute, more people to avoid, more people flooding the halls. She didn't like the loudness of it all, and didn't like the weird looks she still got from other mutants here at the institute, one of distrust. It's not as if Rogue's just planning on randomly reaching out and soaking up their memories and powers solely for the fun of it. She hated doing that. And it just added more voices and thoughts to her own head, and that kind of loudness would stay with her, just like Cody had.

Suddenly her alarm clock started blaring and she heard Kitty murmur, "Mmmph…m' just gonn' sleep f'r few more min'nits…gonna get up, don' worry." Opening her eyes Rogue saw Kitty pull a pillow up over her head in an attempt to drown out the noise.

Rogue sat up and pushed a button on her clock, encasing the room in silence again. Yawning, Kitty peeked out from under her pillow and looked at Rogue sitting on the bed opposite her. Rogue looked miles away, staring off in the distance again.

Kitty and her roommate didn't often have heart-to-hearts, and Rogue never talked about her past. But looking at her now, Kitty knew what she was thinking about.

"Do you miss it?" Kitty asked, moving the pillow off her head and sitting up too. "Your home? Mississippi?" Rogue looked up, and Kitty thought she had never seen Rogue look so far away.

"Nah," Rogue answered, shaking her head, her green eyes still pensive. "Naht anymore."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Kitty jumped up and started "singing" as loud as she could as she waltzed across the room and into the bathroom. Wincing slightly at Kitty's so called singing voice, Rogue left and headed to the kitchen. It was still early enough that no one else was really roaming the halls, and there would be no one else in the kitchen to bug her.

Once in the kitchen, she set about making some coffee and pouring some cereal. Out of nowhere she got a head ache, and three psyches began talking to her.

_What're ya doin' kid? Drink it black._ Logan's gruff psyche ordered her.

_Ew, yuck. I can't believe you drink that stuff._ _It's like, totally not good for you._ Kitty's voice said.

_Look, Rogue, chug that stuff down as fast as you can, then maybe we'll have enough time to freestyle it some before school, _Spyke excitingly suggested.

_Shut it half-pint, and you too porcupine, let stripes eat._

_But Mr. Logan-_Kitty whined.

"Ugh," Rogue made a face as she realized she just drank her coffee black and it tasted terrible.

_Ha! There ya go, stripes, you'll get used to it,_ Logan assured her. With those thoughts from Logan, her head seemed to pound even more as a lot more psyches broke into her thoughts, but only a couple joined in the conversation.

_Meine schwester, you shoult try some ov de coffee they haf back home. _Kurt told her. _It iz very goot._

Toad's psyche loudly told her to _Forget coffee and try a bite of that fly over there, Look, while it's not moving, just creep a little closer and-_

_Do flies really taste good Toad? _Fred, or Blob, was actually curious.

_Yes, but quickly before-n' aw man, Rogue, why'd you go and do that? _Toad was referring to the fly guts that were now all over Rogue's napkin.

_Because she has a little more sense than you all do,_ Kitty stated.

Pandemonium ensued in her head, likely from the outrage some felt at Kitty's statement. Rogue winced and threw the rest of her cereal and coffee away, finding she didn't much have an appetite anymore, and that her head was killing her.

"That's such a waste of food, Rogue." Rogue thought at first that this was a voice in her head, but looked up to find Ororo.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Ah'm sorry. Ah'm just naht in th' mood fer eatin' Ah guess." Rogue replied, shrugging, not looking all there. Ororo nodded, understanding, and watched as Rogue left the room, presumably to get ready for school. Ororo didn't voice her thoughts just yet, but she was worried about Rogue. Lately something seemed… off.

* * *

I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this, I have some ideas, but would appreciate some input. This is only my second fanfic, and my other one wasn't too good. I don't mind critiques, suggestions, comments, and all that. I'm all for freedom of speech, so please review.


	2. First Name Basis

Rogue realized she'd been saying she was fine a lot lately, as it was one of the easiest ways to get people off her back.

She didn't like it when people worried about her. She was, after all, tough, and had an image to keep. She shouldn't be so weak and let her psyches bother her as much as they had been lately. Though it wasn't her fault, exactly, that her psyches have been acting this way. It had been this way ever since she found out who Mystique really was, and ever since her psyches had made her become lost in her own mind.

Currently, she was walking around the institute's grounds, kicking fall leaves out of her way. At one point she felt more than saw someone following her, so she walked a little faster. The shadow on the ground beside her made her certain there was someone behind her, a man. So she twirled around and kicked her feet out suddenly so that whoever it was would fall down. But instead of that happening, the man's arms grabbed hers quickly to keep his self from falling.

"Aw, chere, y' know dat dere's a better way t' try t' sweep a man off 'is feet." The man's voice was deep, and had a Cajun accent.

"Gambit?" Now that Rogue recognized who it was, she could clearly see his face. She scowled at him as she had been doing ever since Xavier had let him move into the mansion. "You're naht gonna try ta kidnap meh again, are ya?"

He was still holding onto her arms, and they were close enough that she could feel his shoulders shake as he laughed, "Chere, 'f Remy wanted t' take y', y'd know it."

"Then let go of meh, and get lost." Rogue was tugging, try to pull herself away.

"Remy already b' lost in th' jewels that are yo' eyes." Remy said flirtatiously, with a grin on his face.

"What kahnd of a lahne is that?" Rogue's eyes narrowed, as she paused for a second and then she pushed herself away from him.

Gambit chuckled darkly, "Th' kind girls like y' don' fall fo'."

"What do ya want, swamp rat?" Rogue's hands were on her hips, and she was quickly getting angry at the way Gambit was standing before her.

"Why would y' t'ink Remy b' want'n anyt'ing, chere? Other than y', o' course"

Rogue's expression clearly said, really? She rolled her eyes and turned around and began walking away. To any normal person, it was a sign that the conversation was over, but Remy's long strides ensured that he caught up to her. His empathetic abilities showed him that Rogue was getting more and more agitated by the fact that he was walking alongside her.

They were nearing the mansion again, so he smiled, and began to whistle between his teeth.

Rogue finally had enough and snapped, "Remy!"

"Oui, chere? Y' know, Remy didn' know we were on a firs' name basis."

"Stop followin' me! An' we are naht on a first name basis!" Rogue had stopped to shout at him.

"Oh, Roguey, don' y' know de evidence be agains' y'? An' Remy wants to know yo' name."

"Mah name is Rogue, ta you and everyone else." Rogue stomped off, fists balled and at her sides. In a matter of seconds, Remy was at her side again and whistling.

She should've known that when Remy moved into the institute, he'd be even more annoying than he ever was in any of their battles. She should've also known that with him in the institute things would change in Bayville.

* * *

So any comments so far? Any recommendations? I wouldn't mind reviews.


	3. Phone Call for Anna Marie

It was normal for the inhabitants of the X-mansion to see Rogue stomping through the halls in anger. It could easily be said no one had a temper like her, and few could face her when she was truly furious.

When Bobby heard those familiar pounding footsteps that could only be described as Rogue's, he ducked into a side room without a second thought. He glanced from inside the room and watched her storm past. From the expression on her face, he could tell that she was merely agitated.

With that he gave a sigh of relief. He'd get to live another day.

He was about to step out back into the hall when he saw the object of her anger. Or should he say person?

He hadn't even heard Remy LeBeau's footsteps, it was like Remy wasn't even touching the ground, the way he was so quiet. Bobby, like most of the others living here, had heard the story about Gambit coming from some sort of a mob, and how Remy was one of the higher ups. But then he'd also heard about Remy's other conquests, particularly the one's with the ladies.

Remy was a known liar, but who was Bobby to judge? He didn't know if any of those stories were true, but judging from the way Remy was looking at Rogue as he walked behind her, they weren't.

At least not all of them, the rumors involving Remy and his various women were probably true. He had practically every women in the mansion drooling after him, except Rogue and those who had their "significant others".

Once the hall was all clear, Bobby snuck out of the room. He didn't want to get in trouble with any of the older mutants of the household just yet. They still hadn't heard about the little incident at school involving ice and a bowling ball.

Ha, that was a funny thing while it had lasted, but Scott or Jean were probably ratting him out to the Prof X right at this very moment. Figures they'd do something like that, they were stuck up snobs. And they certainly couldn't take a joke.

**Bobby, would you mind coming here for a moment? **Professor X's voice was in his head.

He sighed; it was like he was right on cue.

**Coming professor…**

He didn't say it out loud; he knew Mr. X had heard him.

* * *

Irene Adler, commonly known as Destiny, couldn't see in the way most people consider seeing. In fact, although blind, Irene only used her cane as a prop to keep up appearances, she didn't really need it. But she knew the locals would feel even stranger around her when she wasn't using it than when she was.

Anyone who knew her would never fail to listen to her when she gave advice, or if she said they should do something or go somewhere. Everyone knew enough to listen to Irene's little instincts, or sudden feelings, or whatever they were.

If Destiny told someone to do something, they'd do it, no questions asked. Because from the number of years that Irene has lived in Caldecott County, Mississippi, her neighbor's have learned that Irene just knew things.

Blind or not, if Irene glanced someone's way, even though everyone knew, logically, that Irene couldn't see them, it felt like she could. It felt as if she were looking into their soul and knew everything about them, as if she could actually see them.

For most people, Irene turned towards your direction was a very frightening experience, but it wasn't that way for the man sitting across from her at this moment.

No, this man wasn't afraid of her, and they both knew it. Just like they both knew that Irene was aware of why he'd come. They both knew she'd "seen" it.

"Where is she, Irene?" the man had a raspy, threatening voice. "Where is the girl?"

Irene smiled, feeling like she could laugh. Her powers have made it so that she knows how this game will play before the players are chosen. As Irene spoke next, she seemed almost to be flaunting her ability. "Couldn't you find out on your own? I think you already know."

If Irene were able t see in the sense that most people were able, she'd see the man give a wolfish smile, a silver tooth gleaming slightly.

"You're right, I do." the man drummed his fingers on the wooden kitchen table he sat at. "And I suppose you know the real reason of why I'm here then?"

"Of course," she spoke calmly and certain of herself. "But you know I won't make this any easier for you or your master."

"Of course," he said almost imitating her from before. "I wouldn't have expected it to be any other way. Unfortunately, we both know you can't stall too much, Destiny. So why don't we start small?"

Irene seemed to shake suddenly, though the man didn't know if from fear at what she was about to do, or from a sudden vision. Either way, it humored him, and made him laugh darkly.

"Why don't you make a phone call?"

* * *

Walking into Xavier's office Bobby saw Jean and the bald man himself. Bobby knew it was Jean that had ratted him out.

He stuck his tongue out at her as he sat down, even though Xavier was watching. He looked up and saw the prof shaking his head, with a somewhat amused sort of look on his face.

"Hello, Robert. Jean has just been telling me about your… uh… misadventure at school today." Xavier sat with his hands folded neatly on his desk, looking like he was trying not to sound too approving of Bobby.

Bobby shifted uncomfortably in his seat and tried to stall, "Professor, I told you to call me Bobby. Robert just sounds so…" Bobby stopped talking when he realized his attempts weren't working. Xavier merely lifted an eyebrow.

Grimacing, Bobby tried again, "Alright, alright. So how much do you know?"

Xavier and Jean looked at each other. "Why don't you start at the beginning?" Xavier suggested.

Bobby groaned slightly, but began, "Ok, so-"

Not even getting into the tale and already he got cut off, fortunately though, it was by the phone ringing.

Xavier sighed and reached for the phone, "I'm sorry, could you please excuse me for a moment?" As Bobby smiled and began to get up Xavier stopped him by saying, "And no, Bobby, this is not an excuse for you to leave." Bobby plopped back in his seat and folded his arms across his chest.

Answering the phone, Xavier sounded sophisticated. "Hello, this is Charles Xavier."

From where they were sitting, Bobby and Jean could vaguely hear the person on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Charles. I am sorry for bothering you, but could you please put my niece on the phone?"

There was a pause and they could tell the speaker was a woman, and she sounded a little older.

"Her name is Anna Marie."

Jean and Bobby looked at each other confusedly as Xavier said the thing each of them were thinking, "I apologize, but I have no students named Anna."

"Of course, I keep forgetting she goes by Rogue now a days. Could you please put her on the phone? It's her Aunt Irene."

Both Jean and Bobby looked at each other again with surprised expressions. One thought was again probably similar in both their minds. Rogue's name was Anna? Bobby didn't think it possible. It sounded too… girly… for a girl like Rogue.

Again he thought, Rogue's name is Anna?

"Yes, I have just contacted her. She'll be up shortly." Xavier told the woman (Irene?) before looking over at Jean and Bobby with an expression on his face that clearly said he was distracted. "You two can go." Xavier waved them out.

This was a very lucky day, Bobby concluded, walking out of Xavier's office. Not only did he escape some major punishment, for now at least, he also found out a very forbidden piece of knowledge.

Rogue's name was Anna Marie.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks for reading. I'll try to write whenever possible, but with school, softball, and a billion other things to worry about, I may not be able to write as often as I'd like. Uh, I don't own any of the X-men things, I just own the idea for this story. So thanks for reading, and feel free to review, comment, and whatever else. Or not. Whatever works for you.


	4. Promises to a Rogue

Remy LeBeau was a womanizer, or at least he used to be. Ever since Apocalypse, he'd changed his ways as best as it was possible for him to. There was only one woman for him now, not that he'd ever get her to see what he could now. He realized what he now knew about himself what seems like a long time ago.

Back then he had been hiding out in New Orleans, protecting his père and his own valuable body from the Rippers, in a safe house right on the edge of the bayou. (His body was irreplaceable, and if he got killed or, heaven forbid, mauled by the Rippers, who'd break the news to all the femmes?)

There had been a handful of carefully selected Thieves Guild members there to, and Remy would often wipe them all out in a poker game. He'd rake in the money-it was easy. Everyone was cheating, but no one could like him, and it was quite convenient that the other players kept loosing that extra card they had up their sleeves.

But a game of poker only lasts for so long…

He was lucky there was cable, because there wasn't much else for him to do there. Though he hadn't watched the news for… a while, he guessed. Who knew how long he and his père had been hiding out for?

He had been flipping through the cables, extremely bored, and stopped when he saw a familiar face.

It was her.

His chère.

Rogue.

…And all those other X-groupies. What were they doing outside a giant sphinx? Was this a joke?

Instead of flipping like he had been doing originally, he watched what could only be described as a battle for life and death happen on the screen. News reporters were talking about that mutant, Apocalypse, and what the X-men were trying to do, but ultimately failing.

As soon as they said Apocalypse, Remy remembered the face that hurt his chère. The one mutant that was from ancient Egypt. Or was it the future? Magneto's and Xavier's stories never really made sense to him. He'd only listened long enough to hear that Rogue was under Mesmero's control.

At that moment he realized that this was a live feed, and that this was not some joke.

He watched Rogue walk past her fallen comrades.

He watched as Rogue walked into the giant sphinx alone.

And for some unexplainable reason, Remy had never felt more afraid.

His chère, his Rogue, was going into the lion's den alone. There were unconscious mutants lying around. There was a giant light shining as if it were a beacon saying, 'Hey! There's an evil, psychotic, killing mutant right here!' And Remy had never seen such a grim, determined face on his chère before. Remy was paling visibly. He knew Rogue was a fighter, but how could she take on a mutant of Apocalypse's strength?

Where was that over-protective Wolverine? Where was Rogue's friend Kitty, or that furry blue creature? Why was no one helping her? What was everyone doing just lying around on the ground there when his chère was going to face off an all-powerful mutant alone?

His heart was beating fast and he leapt up from the couch.

What was he doing here when he should be with his chère? What was he doing here when she needed him? When she needed some protection? _When she needed his protection?_

He had told her she had people watching out for her. He had told her she would be fine. Giving Rogue his card, the Queen of Hearts, was a promise, one that he couldn't back out on now.

Before he knew what he was doing, Remy had run out of the safe house, jumped onto his père's motorcycle, and had started the engine. "Oi, mon fils, where d' y' t'ink y' are goin'?" Jean-Luc was racing out of the house after him, waving his arms.

Ignoring him, Remy tore away from the safe house and away from his père, disregarding his safety and the chance of the Rippers seeing him. He whispered to himself more than to his père, who was long gone by now, a voiceless answer to that question, "To find Remy's chérie."

* * *

It was utter chaos at the sphinx by the time Remy had gotten there, and Remy had somehow gotten there. By some force, by some means, by some miracle, Remy had gotten to the sphinx. Only he feared it was too late.

The light beacon that had been shooting up in the air suddenly flickered and disappeared altogether.

His chère must have still been in the sphinx, and if she was, then she had been in there a long time. Most of the X-men that were unconscious had been waking up, so Remy hid in the shadows, while running as fast as he could. Now was not the time to be stopped and interrogated. Remy had wasted enough time already.

He was about to charge in there to save his Rogue and make sure with everything in his power that Apocalypse would never hurt her again, when a weary Wolverine walked out, carrying a limping Scott. Remy stopped moving, hoping he wasn't noticed. They were having a conversation, which Remy didn't hear because he was too busy looking for his Rogue.

If Wolverine was still alive, then he knew that his chère must be too. Wolvie would never have stopped fighting if he knew that Rogue's life depended on it. So Remy stretched his neck out as much as he was willing to, looking for the one person he wanted to see most, because all reasonable thought had escaped him long ago.

And suddenly there she was.

His chère. His Rogue. His everything.

She looked exhausted physically and mentally, and was a little worse for wear, but she was _alive._ Remy's breath came out, although he hadn't been aware that he had been holding it in. He hadn't noticed until that moment either that he had been silently crying. How could he have been reduced to this? This state of mind where he was weak in the knees and crying and had not a care for his own life?

The only one he cared for was Rogue, and if she died, then he knew he wouldn't ever breathe again. He wouldn't be able to. But it wasn't right for him to say he cared about her, or for her, either. She probably hated his guts. After he kidnapped her and had left her to fight without him to protect her for...well since he kidnapped her and she helped him out with finding Jean-Luc. And besides, they didn't know a lot about each other at all. He didn't even know her name.

No, they weren't friends. No, they weren't even acquaintances. It was probably best to say that he loved her, that she was his amour.

Then his breathe hitched again as he realized what just went through his mind.

He just thought about Rogue as his amour. He loved Rogue. He _loved_ Rogue.

He was breathless again, and his mind was spinning. Rogue didn't know that Remy loved her, and probably didn't feel the same way. Rogue probably didn't even notice him in that way, not as someone who she'd ever consider having a long relationship with, let alone as someone she'd get close to. And she'd never have a relationship with someone with so many "bad" habits as him.

Remy would need to change, he'd need to reform almost everything about himself. At this point, Remy would do anything to make his chère his, and to have her know it. He'd start today; he'd kick the small habits. No more women, no more stealing, no more drinking and staying away until it suited him to go back. He blanched as he realized that this might be a bit more difficult than he'd thought.

He'd have to join Xavier, but not now. Not when Rogue et sa famille had just defeated Apocalypse. Not when Rogue was probably wondering where he'd been for the battle against Apocalypse. Not when her famille most likely thought of him as evil. He'd join soon, and he'd show her how much he was willing to change.

He'd show her how much he was willing to change for her.

And he promised his chère two things as he silently watched her as she reprimanded Mystique and then disappear avec her frère in a loud 'poof':

He promised to find out her name, since she knew his, and since it's generally the first thing you find out about people.

And he promised he'd never let her fight alone again.

With those thoughts, Remy slid deeper into the shadows as Rogue and her family flew back to New York in the X-jet.

* * *

It had been a year since then, and Rogue was on her last year of high school now. Remy didn't really get why, but then he didn't really care. If she wanted to finish school, that was fine with him.

Remy had been living in Xavier's mansion for about three months now, and spent all his available time trying to woo Rogue.

He was aware of all the extra attention he got from the females living here, but he didn't really give them any attention back. At least, not the kind they were hoping for. He only had one special woman in his life, no wait, two. Wait, three. The first being his chère, Rogue. Second his Tante Mattie, and finally his brother's wife, Mercy.

He couldn't blame the women for falling for him, he was aware that his female counterparts found him attractive. His attractiveness came with the name, and honestly, it did. His last name's LeBeau, which in French means "the beautiful". But Remy was worried that the attention the women gave him, the way they openly stared sometimes, or flirted with him would drive his chère away.

This was why he was with her now. He had hoped to show her that he still cared, and that he cared only for her.

He wasn't entirely sure if he was doing too good of a job.

"Swamp rat, for th' last tahme, _leave. Meh. Alone!_" His chère stormed off after those words she basically yelled at him. He smiled, he didn't mind her yelling. He could see the slight blush in her cheeks after some of the things he said, and besides, it was reassuring to know that he still bothered her like he did.

And maybe now the other women will get a clue. He didn't want them. He only wanted Rogue. Using some skills he learned out of state, he followed Rogue through the halls of the mansion.

Watching from a safe distance behind her, Remy noticed when Rogue stilled and visibly paled. Remy stopped his footsteps, thinking for a second that Rogue knew he was still there. His mind wasn't put to ease when he saw Rogue nod and whisper out loud, as if talking to someone, "Ah'll be rahght there professah."

Oh. Now Remy felt kind of dumb, but his mind was not put to ease by the fact that the professor wanted Rogue.

Xavier was a good man, he knew. A little out of date, he thought, but Xavier had good intentions. It was something the professor had told Rogue that must've scared her, and that worried him.

What would scare his Rogue?

With deft, soundless footsteps, Remy continued in his pursuit of Rogue and followed her up to Xavier's office.

As Rogue went in, Remy passed Bobby in the hall, and something in Bobby's eyes made Remy feel instantly defensive, but Bobby just walked right past him.

Remy watched him for a second before getting back to the matter at hand. Walking the last couple feet to Xavier's office, Remy knelt on the ground and took something out of his pocket, something that he had never quite gotten used to walking around without.

Reaching down, Remy planted a bug just underneath the door, turned it on, and then quickly walked away.

It would record everything for him that went on between Xavier and Rogue, and send it to a separate listening device Remy had and carried with him also. He now palmed it, and for some reason, as Remy walked away, he had a feeling he would need to know what was happening right now in Xavier's office.

Once he reached the comfort, and safety, of his room, Remy checked to make sure he was alone and made sure to lock the door before slipping his ear buds in and hitting the play button on the small device in his hand.

And then he heard his angel's voice speak.

* * *

Alright! We won a softball game yesterday and got report cards back so, to celebrate, I stayed up late to work on this. I hope you like this so far, please feel free to review, and I should be able to update soon. Thanks for reading.


	5. A Tricky Conversation

Rogue hesitated before walking to Professor Xavier's office; she had two things on her mind that worried her at the moment. The first was what was on the inside of Xavier's office. A phone, with a call from someone she hadn't spoken to since… she left Mississippi. Both Rogue and her Aunt Irene had never made an effort to contact the other because they simply hadn't a reason to.

Irene wasn't biologically her aunt, nor was she by marriage. Irene and Raven had taken her in when she was four and adopted her. When she learned who Mystique was in relation to her, Rogue couldn't exactly believe it at first. The women she grew up with were not of the blue, shape changing-I've-been-using-you-this-whole-time variety.

Fortunately, she had accepted it easily after Apocalypse, as did her brother, Kurt. But she didn't know how she felt about Irene, or Destiny, calling her after all this time. Especially after learning about both Mystique's and her real roles in her life, and how they've influenced it.

The second _thing_ Rogue had on her mind at the moment could be described with one word: Remy.

Now, most girls that had thoughts like that started thinking some kind of romantic, overly dramatic plush thoughts about the guy in question. This was something Rogue was _not_ going to do. In no way shape or form would Rogue ever think about Remy LeBeau like that. She would especially _not_ think about Remy's Cajun accent, or the way his lips moved when he spoke French, or about how his red on back eyes seemed to glow whenever she looked at him, or how much he really stirred up something inside her…

Nope, Rogue wouldn't think about things like that. Not at all. Because, you know, she just wasn't that kind of girl. And she had a reputation to keep. She couldn't shake off the few thoughts that came in from the psyches in her head whenever he thought about or saw him.

One of Kitty's favorite things to say was that she was in denial. Which she was _not_ in. No way on Earth would she ever fall for Remy LeBeau.

In fact, the only reason she was worrying about him right now was because he was following her. He was trying to not be noticeable, and was doing a pretty good job too. Unfortunately for him, Rogue has about a hundred psyches running around in her head, one of them Logan's, and one of them his.

You'd think by now he'd realize she knew how to spy a rat.

At one point she passed Bobby in the halls, and he gave her a weird look and a very creepy smile before saying, "Rogue, you and I are going to have to catch up later. I have this funny story that you'll be _dying_ to hear."

At this point, one of the many psyches in her eyes laughed maniacally. What a way to add to the mood.

She kept walking and stood right outside of Xavier's door. This door separated her from a phone-call with her Aunt Irene, with whom she may or may not want to speak with. This door would also be where Remy-err, Gambit, would find some way to listen in on the conversation.

For some reason she felt uncertain about that idea too.

With that she took a deep breath and went inside.

Sitting in a seat across from the professor, Rogue picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

Xavier sat there; his hands once again folded neatly over his desk, and watched Rogue, listening intently to the other's voice that came through the line. Xavier was many things, old, bald, a professor, are just some of the more obvious one's. Xavier was also concerned, at the present time, for Rogue.

The poor girl looked pale and a little shaky.

"_Anna." _a woman's voice breathed a sigh of relief from the other line. "It's me, your Aunt Irene."

Rogue was just kind of sitting there, looking a little shocked at hearing the tone of voice that came from her aunt.

"Anna?" the woman sounded caring. " Look, dear, I know you don't like me or your mother right now, and I wouldn't blame you, dear, after all the things we put you through, but you have to believe that all the things I did, I did for you, and for the fate of a better world."

There was a pause before the woman on the other line began speaking again. "So are you alright? I mean, I can see you're alright, it's in your future, but I mean… how's school? Living in New York? It must be a lot different then Mississippi, and I'm here if you want to talk. Anna? Are you alright?" The woman's voice had been babbling, stopping abruptly when she realized she had been carrying on the conversation by herself.

Looking at Rogue, Xavier noticed her lips pursed, set in a thin line across her mouth. Rogue's voice was so quiet, it was difficult to hear, "Ah don' bahlieve ya."

"What?" Xavier could almost imagine the other woman's eyes going wide.

Rogue formed her words slowly. "Ah. Don't. Bahlieve. You."

"Why?"

It was such a simple word, and it rang out through the phone and echoed again and again with each passing second. _Why?_

Rogue started shaking in her seat, filled with anger towards her Aunt. "How dare you call meh after, what, how long has it been, _Aunt_ Irene? A year? Two? Yah know, Ah stopped payin' attention. Ah've found out some reallay interesting thangs, Aunt Irene. And since it seems as if ya knew what was goin' on up north with meh this whole tahme, Ah thahnk thaht maybeh, just maybeh, you should 'a called meh a long time ago, Irene, ta explain some thangs at the least. But you're callin' meh now? _After_ everything mah family an' Ah have been through? After Ah almost dahed?"

Rogue took a breath, her face red and her words clipped and harsh, her southern accent more prominent, "What do ya want, Irene? What are ya callin' meh for on this fahne morning'?"

For a second watching her, Xavier was sure he'd seen a change in color of Rogue's eyes, a flash of something, but it was gone before Xavier could make note of it, and Rogue's conversation with her aunt continued.

Rogue didn't think Irene was going to answer for a second, and so she just sat there breathing heavily, trying to reel in her anger, waiting in silence. And then Irene spoke.

"Rogue, I'm sorry. I know none of this is as you believed it should be and, if anything, it is my fault. I helped you to become this way, Rogue, Anna, and for that I'm sorry, this was never the life I wanted for you." Irene actually began to sound genuine to Rogue's ears, although, perhaps it was the use of her new name.

"I see many paths, Rogue, that the future can take. I can see the end of one life, and the beginning of another. I see endless death and destruction Rogue, whenever I look for too long, or too hard. The future is always an unpleasant one, but even with that thought I saw something else, Rogue. I saw your future, and I want you to know I've never been more proud of you."

Rogue was sitting still now, listening completely to her Aunt Irene, hearing something in Irene's tone that made Rogue understand something.

"You're dying, aren't you?"

Neither Rogue, nor Xavier knew that Rogue would actually say that, so bluntly and openly.

The silence came for a tense second before Destiny answered.

"Yes."

And with that, a small stream of tears spilled over Rogue's cheek. "How long?" Rogue asked, her voice emotionless.

"I don't know, not exactly. Just soon." there was something in Irene's voice, as if she just accepted her fate.

"How?" Rogue couldn't stop the shaky, watery sounding breath.

"From cancer, oh Anna, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

But she had, and now Rogue was really crying. "Does Mystique know?"

"You mean Raven? No, I haven't told her, Rogue, you're the first to know. And I don't want her to know either, you have to promise not to say anything if you see her."

"Ah won't, Ah promise, Irene, Ah promise." Rogue wiped enough tears away to tell Irene her next words, "Ah'm comin' down to see you, Irene."

Rogue didn't need to voice out her thoughts, Irene already knew why Rogue was coming down to see her. She was just like Remy, in that way, although she didn't know it. She didn't want Irene to fight this last battle alone.

Irene and Rogue just sat quietly for a few seconds, both of them trying to get their emotions under control, and then Irene whispered, "Ok, I'll see you soon."

Rogue laughed emotionlessly, although there was nothing really funny about this situation, "Yeah, Irene, I'll see you soon." And with that the phone call ended, and Rogue just sat there, tear-streaks forming on her now dry cheeks.

Xavier sat there still too, watching Rogue, and letting her think in peace for a few more moments, before breaking her out of her reverie. "Rogue?"

Her sharp emerald eyes snapped to his, and Xavier had to keep from flinching. He had seen that strange thing happen again with Rogue's eyes. He cleared his throat. "Rogue, you know we are here for you, Rogue, if you ever need to talk," he spoke reassuringly to her, well aware of what just transpired between Rogue and her Aunt.

Rogue nodded once, quickly, looking as if she'd rather be alone right now.

Xavier watched her for a moment before adding, "And Rogue, you know you're welcome to leave whenever you like?" He saw something flash in Rogue's eyes before she nodded again.

"Please talk to me before you go." it was more of a request than a demand.

Rogue gave a fake smile and said, "Yes, a' course, professah. But Ah don't thahnk I'll beh leavin' just now."

"Yes, of course, Rogue, this is you're home, take all the time you need to get ready." Rogue nodded again and he watched her get up and walk over to the door. He wasn't expecting her to kneel down, and feel under the base of the door, however, and he didn't see as she grabbed some small thing with her hand.

Xavier raised his eyebrows, but made no comment. Rogue had a lot on her mind right now, and there was no need for him to make it any worse for her by asking her what she was doing.

"Good night, professor, and thanks," Rogue said standing up and in the doorway, her hand lightly resting on the side of the door. And then Rogue left.

* * *

Irene hung up the phone feeling emotionally empty. What had she just begun?

The man sitting across from her laughed, and she wondered how he could find this situation humorous. "Irene, I must give you many thanks, you played your part better than I expected."

He stood up, and stretched his arms before continuing, "You better keep this up, for your sake." But then he looked her right in the eye, and even though he knew the woman couldn't see him right then, she'd see it through her other sight. The look he gave her was haunting, and mocking, "But then, it's not just your life on the line, now is it?"

Irene didn't answer, just sat in her chair with her sunglasses on staring straight at nothing.

Seeing her reaction, or lack there-of, the man laughed again, his tooth making light bounce across the walls in the small, southern kitchen. He grabbed his jacket, and mockingly copied the voice of a girl he heard on speaker phone, "_Yeah, Irene, Ah'll see you soon."_

As the man walked away from the house with the yellow peeling paint, neighbors stared at him and the way he was laughing loudly, and disturbingly, his shoulders moving in sync with his dark laughter.

This strange looking man's laughter replayed in their minds for the rest of the day, haunting them even in their sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, another installment of my fanfic, hope this was a good chapter for you guys, and I want to shout out some thanks to you guys that reviewed.

To Wolf Skater: Thank you so much for the little tips you've given me, you've helped me out a lot, and I promise that I am _not_ just sucking up to you so you don't threaten me to upload the next chapter. Really, I swear. *Gulp*

To Fannut: I appreciated the questions you asked when you posted. It helped me sort some things out. And your enthusiasm is really, really awesome. (And thanks for complementing my other story, I was kinda nervous since I had no idea how to upload or make a story on fanfic, and that was my test run, I guess you could say.)

To Hotgirlow: I'm really glad you think this is great, and just because you asked, I've been writing and uploading like crazy. You know, because I am a little crazy. Yeah, just a little, let's go with that.

To Hawaiian Snow: I just have to point out, first off, that your name is really contradictive. Unless it does snow in Hawaii... Anyways thanks for the humor in your review, though I don't speak Spanish. I have no idea what "Por favor!" means although I've heard it said before. Wait, it is Spanish, right? Sorry.

To Everyone: You guys have no idea how excited I am when I find out I have a review. I suppose it's funny, but just seeing how many more people reviewed for this really makes my day. You guys encourage me to write, and this is the first time someone, besides my teachers, have read something that I've written, that wasn't a project, so it makes me really glad you guys like it. If you think there is anything you don't like that I'm doing, or want to point out something that I could improve upon, please feel free to tell me. I'll forever still be learning how to do things, and it would help if I knew what I might be doing wrong. If there's nothing, then great! If I win my next softball game, I'll try to post again on or before this Saturday. If not, well then, no promises. Thanks again guys!


	6. Rogue Found a Bug

Remy was sitting in his room, staring at the device in his hands, wondering why the feed ended so suddenly, and wondering if he should hit play again.

There were two thoughts that kept going through his mind as he sat there. His Rogue was leaving him being the one that cycled back the most.

The other was that he had almost, _almost,_ heard Rogue's real name. He could only hear one side of the conversation, although he had occasionally caught little pieces of it. What he did hear was his Rogue angry in a way he had never heard her before, and he had heard her crying. Listening to the way she was trying to suppress her tears as she spoke, he had wanted nothing more than to rush over there and comfort her.

He had never seen the crying, sensitive part of Rogue before. He caught glimpses, occasionally, when she talked, and he had heard her just now, but he wanted to see that side of her. He wanted to see every side of her. Remy smiled and added more to that thought; he wanted to see every side of her… inside and out.

Remy knew he shouldn't think thoughts like that. There were at least two psychics living here, one Wolverine with a sensitive nose, and one Rogue who could knock him dead with a touch.

Then again, Remy thinks he could live happily in the afterlife after being knocked dead by Rogue. And the thought "drop dead gorgeous" does come to mind.

He was surprised, though, that of all things that she could've been afraid of, what scared his Rogue was a phone call. It made sense, he guessed, since she hadn't seen her aunt since before she moved to the mansion, and since Rogue found out the game her aunt and Mystique had been playing.

Remy jumped when he heard a knock on his door. He'll give you a second to guess who he saw when he opened it.

He didn't want to look concerned by her current state, so he smiled easily, and leaned in the doorway.

"Rogue, wha' a pleasan' su'prise, an' 'f y' would jus' let moi say, Remy t'inks it's good t' see y'." Remy turned on his charm, but only a little bit. He didn't want to make Rogue any more upset than she had already been today, and he wanted to make her fell better.

Looking detached, Rogue held up a closed fist. Opening it, she said, "Ah thahnk this is yours."

Remy grabbed it, realizing that Rogue had known he had put it there somehow, and that this was why his bug stopped recording suddenly. Because Rogue had had it.

"T'anks, chère, an' Remy is sorry pour lis'nin' in on y' an' yo' aunt. 'e jus' is worried 'bout 'is chère." the weird thing when Remy spoke, Rogue actually thought he sounded serious. She was practically gaping at him when he asked, "Are y' alrigh', chère?"

Hadn't she just thought earlier that day that people have been asking her often lately if she was ok? Something must be really up with her to have Gambit looking at her like that.

In retaliation to him simply asking her something that made it seem like he cared, Rogue snapped, "Yeah, swamp rat, Ah'm fahne. And why don't ya go stalk someone else fer a change? Kidnapping meh, followin' meh around, listenin' in on mah _private_ conversations, and askin' meh things lahke yer worried 'bout meh… Get yerself a life, Gambit! An' leave mah lahfe alone."

Rogue spun around, fists tight at her sides, walking away down the hallway…

It was then Remy was really worried. He had seen something in Rogue's eyes, he was sure of it. It was powerful, and angry, and it made him scared for her.

Remy, not wanting their talk to end like that, decided to think about this later. He quickly jogged to Rogue and put his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off and kept walking. He did it again, and this time said, "Rogue, wait, please. Remy is sorry he keep makin' 'is chère angry. Please, Remy is… I am… tryin' t' d' things righ' by y', I am tryin' t' change, Rogue."

Rogue stopped, and he had Rogue's attention, so he apologized again, "Look, chère, Remy is sorry. Please fo'give 'im, Remy is still learnin'."

Rogue turned around, her head down, and Remy realized she was trying to hide the tear going down her cheek, and the emotions she was feeling right now.

"Nah, Remy, Ah'm sahrry, it's meh who should apologize. Ya were just tryin' at beh kahnd, and Ah guess Ah just didn't thahnk you'd beh worryin' 'bout meh too." Rogue looked up at him, and something in her eyes made his heart just about melts.

"Aw, chère, that's th' firs' time y' ever apologized t' Remy, and jus' so y' know, o' course I would worry about y'! Y' are ma chérie. Y' th' only one Remy can tease wit' out someone tryin' t' kill 'im righ' away."

Rogue rolled her eyes, but smiled, and before she could go anywhere or do anything, Remy swept her into a hug. And she stilled before, and Remy was surprised at her next action, hugging him back.

After a moment he stepped back and looked down at her, smiling and then asking, "S' when are y' leavin' moi?"

Rogue looked confused for a second, both by Remy stepping back, and by asking that question. "Wha'?"

Remy's smile deepened, "Ah said when are y' leavin' moi, chère, y' kno', t' go see yo' tante."

Rogue's eyes dropped, "Oh, that. Ah don' really know, Gambit, soon, jus' naht tonahght. It's been a long day, an' Ah jus' want tah sleep an' get ready before Ah go anywhere."

Remy nodded his head, thinking for a moment before saying, "Y' kno' Rogue, Remy wouldn' mind goin' South wit' yo'. Th' Guilds 'ave been actin' up lately, and Ah'm worried pour toi. Wha' if somet'in' 'appens t' y'? Remy would jamais fo'give 'imself."

Startled at that statement, Rogue just looked at him with wide, round, green eyes, not knowing what to say for a moment. "Na-Nah, Remy! Ah'm just goin' tah Mississippi, and 'sides, Remy, she's mah aunt. Ah don't know how long she's gaht, and Ah just want some tahme with her alone for a little while, tah talk an' catch up an' explain things."

Gambit looked at her eyes for a moment before sighing and saying, "Alrigh' Rogue, jus' b' careful. Remy don' wan' nothing' t' 'appen t' 'is chère. Ok?"

Rogue raised her eyebrow, "Since when am Ah yours?"

Remy blinked realizing he let something slip, he shook his head and said, "Jus' go get ready, ou go get some sleep."

Rogue smiled and began walking away again before saying, "G'nahght, Remy."

Remy smiled and said quietly, "G'nigh' mon amour." By then, Rogue was too far away to hear.

The next day, Rogue had packed up some things and was gone.

* * *

Hey guys, so I decided to do author's notes every five chapters just so people can get a chance to review if they want. Unless what I'm writing now are author's notes, in which case I'll be giving recognition to people who review every five chapters. Whatever the case, a big thanks for reading this for, a bigger thanks if you reviewed, and I will have an update soon. I was planning to write more, but this seemed like a good place to stop at the time. Oh, and if you don't understand a French word used, just copy it and go to google translator. Sorry, but I don't want to go through everything and look for all the French words. And just so you know, I'm as curious as you as to see how I'm going to end this. I know what I'm going to do, I know it's not going to end any time soon, and thoughts are a lot more different than words written on paper. So here's to hoping I get to where I'm going.


	7. Jean's POV

"No, Bobby, we do not go around _black mailing_ people!" Jean was holding her temple in frustration, trying to get some sense into Bobby's head.

"But Jean, look, Rogue can do the things that we can't and get away with it. The Wolverine doesn't take out all that pent up anger on her as much as he does on everyone else. She could get away with something, and possibly something big." Bobby looked excited, waving his arms around like he was trying to make a point.

"Jean," Bobby looked at her pointedly. "Only four people in this mansion know what we do about Rogue. One is the Rogue herself. Two is Professor Xavier, but he's not going to do anything about it-"

Jean cut in, "And we should do the same thing, we should do nothing about it, Bobby."

Bobby continued on talking, intent on what he was saying and not paying attention, "And the last two people are you and me. Think of all the possibilities here! And you, Jean, need to jump off the band wagon and live a little. Come to the dark side, Jean. We have cookies."

Jean paused for a moment, "Wasn't that saying on a t-shirt somewhere?"

Bobby waved it aside, "Yeah, but that's not the point!" Looking at Jean imploringly, he asked her, "Isn't there one thing, Jean, just one thing, anything, that you've always wanted to do? Something you might've been afraid to do for fear of-" he paused dramatically and gasped, "-loosing your little 'I'm Miss Perfect' reputation?"

"I do not talk like that!" Jean cried indigently. "And I don't think that about myself like that at all."

Bobby snorted, "Could've fooled me."

"Bobby!"

"Alright, Jean, alright. Look, you don't have to abuse your power, I'm just pointing out that you could, that there's a possibility you have here for doing it. It's something that doesn't happen all that often, and it would be a shame for you to miss it. As for me…" Bobby smiled devilishly, "I already have a plan."

"Bobby, Rogue has her reasons for keeping her name a secret, I'm sure. It would just be cruel to throw it back at her." Jean was now growing tired of this conversation.

Bobby sneered, "Look who's talking, Miss Psychic."

Looking up sharply at him, Jean asked, "What do you mean, Bobby?"

"Like you don't know. Every time you're in the same room as Rogue it's so obvious how you try and read her mind, or thoughts, or whatever… You have a concentrated look on your face and Rogue immediately starts giving you the evil eye and both your faces redden a little." Bobby stepped a little closer to Jean, anger now showing through his face.

"You want to talk about unfair, about cruel? To me, that is. Forcing someone else into letting you see their mind, their private memories and thoughts." Bobby was shaking his head, disgusted with her. "And you think black mailing's bad? How are you for being Miss Perfect now, Jean?"

"Yeah, well, that's what Rogue does with her powers! She copies them and sees them and thinks she's lived them!" Jean put in heatedly.

Bobby stopped for a second, and sighed, "Jean, you doing that to her probably makes her powers all the more difficult for her to control. I mean, I'm not smart by any means, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out that Rogue's been struggling lately with all those psyches in her head. Do you want something to happen to her like the last time Rogue's powers went out of control?"

He let that sink in to Jean for a moment before continuing. "It wasn't just the threat of danger she posed to other people, Jean, which made _most_ of us try to get Rogue. It was also that she could've been hurting herself while her mind was out of control for all we knew. We cared about her Jean, she's family. And afterwards, when her mind was really weak, and you still insisted on trying to take a peak in, Rogue was feeling worse than ever about what she had done; about the things she had the possibility to doing. She felt guilty, Jean"

Bobby shook his head again, "It doesn't take a blind man to not see the things that are right in front of us, Jean. All it takes his someone that doesn't want to look too hard."

With that last piece of information, Bobby left Jean there thinking over everything he just said, and Jean couldn't believe herself when she realized he was right. Not about the black mailing thing, no, that's just wrong. But he was right about what Jean had been doing without even realizing it.

Was that what made Rogue hate her so much? Because she had been trying to snoop around in Rogue's mind? If so, Jean didn't blame her then, and she owed Rogue an apology, although at this point, Jean doubted that Rogue would ever accept it.

Originally, Jean had thought it figured that Rogue didn't like her, and had thought the same about Remy LeBeau when he began living here. Both of these two had come from the side of her enemies. And Remy was completely smitten with Rogue, so it made sense that he'd hate who Rogue hated.

And aside from hating Mystique, there was also Jean.

Jean had thought that she had always been nothing but nice to Rogue, that the problem was she could never get through to her. Remy, however, he'd flirt with anything female with two legs, so sometimes it had seemed like her plan worked real easily.

But Rogue? For some reason Jean could never reach through to her. Jean had tried time and again to have meaningful talks with Rogue, had tried bonding with her. Rogue just never seemed to listen for long, which Jean blamed on her short temper and Goth attitude.

Jean was just trying to be helpful to Rogue, and to show her that she isn't at all like how Rogue thinks she is, at least, not totally.

Or she thought she had been, but maybe the attempts weren't so well intentioned in the first place. Jean was kind of jealous about Rogue's confidence, about how no on messed with her, and how Bobby was right in saying like she could get away with almost anything when it came to Wolverine.

And Rogue never seemed to notice that she had the potential to be a powerful mutant. That one day when Rogue did lose control, and all of the chaos that went on inside Rogue's head was brought to the surface, Jean had never seen such raw power, even with Scott's optic blasts.

Rogue was able to control the mutant abilities of everyone that she had ever absorbed.

Jean knew from overhearing some conversations of Rogue and Kitty that Rogue feared she'd never be able to gain complete control of her powers. That she'd never be able to touch human skin without worrying that she'd hurt someone. That she'd loose control again and let the chaos take place outside her mind.

But from what Jean could see, Rogue had a lot of control. She was just focusing on controlling everything else inside her head rather than on her absorption abilities. And that was what helped Jean to realize how she might build a bridge over Rogue's and her differences, and to smooth over some small misunderstandings.

Jean had an idea about how Rogue could gain control.

But by the time Jean had found the professor in the morning and explained her idea to him, Rogue had already left for Mississippi, and Bobby had to wait to put his black mail into action.

* * *

I know I still haven't explained who the guy is from earlier chapters, but wouldn't you rather it be a surprise? This chapter I wasn't sure if I was going to put in, but I decided to anyway, because if things work out the way I hope they will, then things will get complicated later in the story. Please, feel free to review, nothing's holding you back from clicking on the blue words towards the bottom of the page and speaking your mind. We each of us learn as we go, but sometimes it takes more than one person to see their mistakes, so if there's anything you want to say, go for it. Thanks for reading so far, and I've already started the next chapter so you should see it soon.


	8. In an Airplane

Boarding the plane to Mississippi had been a very difficult thing to do. Rogue had never ridden on a plane before, and though she wasn't nervous of the airplane, she was nervous of the very creepy man sitting next to her.

With balding grey-black hair, yellowed, slightly sagging skin, and bloodshot eyes, the man seemed to keep finding some reason for openly staring at her or, in some cases, had little "accidents" where he'd spill something and help her clean it up. The plane hadn't even taken off yet, and Rogue already hated the man she was sitting next to.

"Oh, jeez, gosh, I'm sorry, I'm such a klutz." This time the man had spilled his drink, which smelled suspiciously like whiskey, all down the front of Rogue's shirt. He stared at it as if he had expected it to suddenly become see through. He began to reach over to her shirt with a few napkins, which seemed to come from no where.

Rogue grabbed his wrist with his gloved hand and tried to keep her temper in check. This poor excuse for a man was a pervert. With gritted teeth she said, "I can take care of this myself, thanks."

The man smiled, even his teeth were yellow, and spoke, "No, no. I made the mess; I must insist that you let me help clean up." The next thing Rogue knew, the man's hand had a few napkins, already looking like they were used, pressed up to her chest, and he was _squeezing_.

That did it. In a matter of seconds the man had been punched across the face, blood falling steadily out of his nose. The man began screaming.

"Ahhh! Iy sink you broke my noth!"

This ended up with everyone in the plane staring, and a flight attendant and security both coming to see what the ruckus was. "What's going on here?" the man from security was large, and had his hand on a taser or something at his waist.

"Zhe juth broke may noth! Zhe juth broke may noth!" the man was literally beginning to screech, like a banshee, Rogue imagined.

The security man blinked and looked over at Rogue to see her knuckles, which were covered by her gloves, so he looked up at her face. He seemed to realize there was more going on here then he previously thought, so he asked them both to, "Please come with me."

For some reason, Rogue felt like she was being called down to the principle's or Xavier's office.

She quickly forgot that feeling, when after getting up from her seat with the man behind her, she felt that same man grab her butt.

She whirled around, "Keep yah hands tah yourself, yah slimy, ugly, yellow, sorry excuse for a-"

"Miss?" Rogue felt a slight tap on her shoulder, from the man from security. "Is everything all right?"

Breathing heavily with anger, Rogue nodded and they continued walking down the aisle of the plane. Even as she walked, she could feel the eyes of the man behind her watching certain… parts of her body. And Rogue did not like that.

Once they got to this little side section of the plane, the little sign that said 'Please Fasten Your Seatbelts' came on, so that's what the security man had them do.

"Now, what happened?" the man asked, looking from one passenger to the other.

The yellow man burst out, practically crying, "I zought it wath obvious. May noth ith bleeding, an' I'f thaid it plenty ov timeth now. Th-the broke may noth!" The mans nose was still bleeding, and the security man sighed and reached into a compartment under his seat. He grabbed out a first aid kit and some gauze, and began to take care of the other mans nose.

When he was done, he looked back and forth between the two again, and first introduced himself, "My name's Ron, now why don't we start at the beginning?"

The other man went on and on about how he was some important guy from some government company, how she'd be seeing his lawyer, how he had been innocent and had accidentally spilled his drink, and how, being the gentleman he was, had tried to help her clean up.

Ron, the security guy, looked over at Rogue, noticing she hadn't said anything. Ron looked back at the unconfirmed pervert and offered him some aspirins to help with the pain, which the man accepted, and he sent the man back to his seat. Then he turned to Rogue and waited for her to talk.

The plane was steady, so they had the freedom to unbuckle now if they wanted, which Rogue didn't do and Ron noticed.

"Your first time on a plane?" Ron guessed, and Rogue nodded. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

So Rogue told him about how the man had been staring at her, feeling her up, and basically sexually harassing her from the moment she sat down.

Ron nodded, understanding the situation, and called another security guy over, "Hey, Josh, I might need some back up for this."

The other security man nodded and walked over and Ron turned back to Rogue and said, "Let me escort you back to your seat, and this man away from you."

Not knowing what else to do, Rogue shrugged and said "Ok."

Walking behind the two security men, Rogue watched the pervert as the two security men asked him to please come with them. The man was thrashing about in their arms after his initial refusal, screaming that he was innocent, that he was the victim, and that he had rights, and he mentioned suing them a few times.

Rogue thought nothing of it as she sat down, and the security men began dragging the pervert down the aisle. That was, they were doing that until the man broke free of their grips and came running wildly back up the aisle.

"I'ym innothent! Iy didn 'nt do anysing!"

Heads were torn towards him, and Ron and the other security man rushed to catch the crazed man. They were right next to Rogue's seat when they did, and the man was thrashing about again.

He latched a hand onto Rogue's shirt at the shoulders, and the sound of her shirt ripping filled the whole cabin. Everyone seemed to stop moving, except for the man who had begun to look greedily towards Rogue's naked shoulder. He stretched out his hand before security could stop him or Rogue could move and touched her skin.

A second later, he collapsed to the ground, and Rogue had his thoughts racing around in her head.

"Whoa…" Rogue gripped her head as she saw image after image of the man's life, and what he had done to some women. His thoughts were completely disgusting, and Rogue was horrified that he'd be in her mind with the rest of her psyches.

But that shouldn't have been one of her main concerns, because now she was ousted as a mutant to the other passengers, who did not like the idea of sitting in the same room as a mutant.

People began to complain loudly and shout insults, as the other security man looked at Rogue like she was some kind of a monster and half drag the unconscious pervert to the holding cell towards the back of the plane.

Ron tapped on Rogue's shoulder slightly, careful not to touch any skin, "Miss?"

Rogue couldn't hear him very well as she was busy sorting out the thoughts from the monster in her head, but she thought she heard him ask something along the lines of, "Do you need anything?"

Rogue whispered, more to herself than anyone else, "Ah wish it were quieter, here."

Ron only looked at her sympathetically and apologized to her, but he couldn't control people on the plane.

As Ron walked off, Rogue noticed a different man sit next to her, with silvery hair and pale skin. Looking at the man irritably, Rogue saw that he was not old, perhaps in his early thirties, and didn't seem to mind that she was a mutant. That or he was deaf, because he would have to be in order to not hear the insults people were calling out to Rogue.

He was wearing an expensive looking black suit with a black hat. He smiled at Rogue and said, "My dear, I couldn't help but over hear the many surprised exclamations of the other passengers. Are you the one they are making them too? Are you a mutant?"

Rogue opened her mouth to speak, but the man continued, "Because I must confess, you do look like that young woman I saw on the news last year. The one that stopped some powerful mutant from some evil, possibly world destroying plot? Are you not one in the same?"

Rogue opened her mouth again, but soon found that this man liked to answer his own questions as he continued again, "You are her, aren't you? I would shake you hand, but I know of what you skin does, my dear, and so please take no offense when I do not offer it to you. But here, come with me, we can sit in a better, quieter, calmer section. We can talk there."

Rogue blinked, trying to keep up with the conversation, but this man was no where near as bad about talking than Kitty was, so, only slightly confused, she asked, "Where are we goin'?"

The man smiled, and for the first time, Rogue noticed his silver, gleaming tooth, "I have first class seats, so to speak, since I myself don't know if that's the correct terminology. Come, come, it's much more comfortable there, and it's the least I could do for you since you basically saved the world."

Dazed, Rogue got up from her seat and followed the man, ignoring the loud protests, insults, and other things being shouted at her.

The man with the silver tooth just smiled through it all.

* * *

Told you all that I would have this up soon! I'm in the mood to write, so maybe there'll be another one, depending on how long this spurt of inspiration lasts. So, as always, thanks for reading, because if no one were reading this there'd be no point in writing, and feel free to comment or review. Thanks.


	9. On a Bus

After Rogue had exposed herself as a mutant to the passengers in the plane, and had moved to the first class section of the plan, the rest of the ride went pleasantly well. She was treated like royalty, although she did not know why, from those that attended where she and this stranger sat.

He had introduced himself as Mr. Silver, which struck Rogue as ironic for his silver-grey hair, grayish eyes, and one silver tooth. He said he was in the current ownership of a large chain of business corporations across the country, and he apologized profusely for what happened, although in no way was what happened his fault, which Rogue told him so.

The attendants, although they gave her dirty looks, seemed sort of afraid to not listen to Mr. Silver. But Mr. Silver seemed like a kind enough man. He talked with her, and listened to her as she spoke about her powers, which she never spoke to anyone about. When he asked her name, for some reason she almost told him Anna Marie Darkeholme, or Anna Marie D'Ancanto, she wasn't sure which last name she should refer to as. She almost told him, but her new name was Rogue now, so that's what she told him.

He got her talking about the institute and everyone back there and what their powers were. He asked her about the Brotherhood, and about what happened last year with Apocalypse. She talked about how it was all her fault in the first place that Apocalypse came into power, and how at one point, she lost all control.

Rogue didn't notice the expression on "Mr. Silver's" face as she spoke about that, sort of amused and like he was conspiring about something. Rogue normally didn't talk this much about herself, let alone talk about herself at all, and though she thought that she was beginning to sound like Kitty, she couldn't seem to stop, once she started.

Mr. Silver asked about where she was going in Mississippi and why, and then got into Rogue's psyches, asking about each one and all their memories, and about all of Rogue's power and control.

Rogue's throat got dry, and her voice began to crack, she wasn't used to taking so much, but she couldn't stop. And shouldn't the plane have landed by now?

Rogue went to look out the window to see, but suddenly Mr. Silver's gloved hand grabbed her chin and he told her to, "Look at me." And Rogue did, she looked at his silver eyes and couldn't seem to look away.

They appeared so hypnotic.

He was making her do something. He was making her drowsy. But how?

Rogue's eyelids were falling, but still she didn't look away. She was almost fully asleep, eyelids almost closed… those silver eyes like thunderstorm clouds clouded her thoughts, and she couldn't think…

Suddenly Ron the security guard burst in, the compartment door opening with a loud crash, and Rogue jumped, falling out of her seat.

What had just happened?

Ron had a gun, and it was pointed right at Mr. Silver, and he shouted, "You! Put your hands over your head and get on the ground, now!"

Rogue was bewildered at the scene; she couldn't understand what was going on. Everything seemed to be moving so slowly.

Mr. Silver smiled viciously, his silver tooth gleaming once again, and he reached up and took off his black hat. Then he asked Ron in a low, secretive voice, "Have you ever heard the phrase, 'sly as a fox'?"

Suddenly, he threw his hat at Ron, and it exploded, causing a silver colored gas cloud to cover the room. Both Rogue and Ron were coughing, and when the gas cleared, they saw a note taped to the door right next to Ron.

_Dearest Rogue,_

_Now, we both know that's not your real name, but I wonder why you didn't tell. Though it's fine with me that you didn't say, I didn't tell you my real name either. I have to say you're special, Rogue, you didn't answer all my questions truthfully, and it took you much longer than most to fall victim to my irresistible charm. It did surprise me when I had to rely on my more human characteristics. Rest assured, Rogue, that we will meet again, and I will explore more of that head of yours. My friend and I have bug plans for you, Rogue. Oh, and "Ron"? I'd try to be more subtle when you're going undercover, if I were you._

_Ciao!_

_F. S. S._

Ron read the letter and swore. He tore it off the door, crumpled it and threw it on the ground.

Reading the letter over Ron's shoulder, Rogue grew worried. She shouldn't get involved with the government, and though she's still not sure what happened, Rogue knew there'd be time enough later to figure it out.

So, as "Ron", or the undercover agent who must've also lied about his name also, took out his cell phone and called his supervisor angrily, Rogue snuck out of the room. Ron had seemed to forget that she had even been there.

Half an hour later, when Ron's supervisor showed up and began to ask questions, he asked about the whereabouts of Rogue.

Ron swore again when he realized she wasn't there.

* * *

Rogue walked off the plane, the hood of her dark green hoodie up. The best part about being a Rogue is that you know how to not attract attention.

Once out of the airport, she noticed the darkness that had settled outside, and how late it was. Rogue hoped that she hadn't missed the bus to Caldecott County.

She was walking alone, back in Mississippi, in the middle of the night. She saw cars drive by, all blaring country music. She heard the crickets and other distinctive noises that came with the night. Looking up, Rogue could see all the stars and the vast deepness of the starry sky.

Rogue smiled, a real smile, and let her hood fall back. The night breeze tickling the back of her neck.

She'd never let anyone back home know it, though Kitty and Remy had both guessed at one time or another, that Rogue had missed Mississippi. Rogue really did.

She stopped walking, realizing that she was at the bus stop, and sat down on a bench that was right there. She pushed off a couple of fall leaves and decided to wait. A sign next to the bench told her that the next bus would come sometime around eleven.

Rogue sat there in silence, wondering about her aunt. She hadn't seen her in about two and a half years. What would she say to her aunt? How would she talk to someone who was dying?

Her aunt had told her to not tell Mystique, but when would she ever get the chance to tell her anything?

Thinking about her aunt made her really lonely. She somewhat had a family now, with people she cared about. What about the family she left behind? The one that is even more broken and falling apart and now dying off at the edges… what about that family?

When Mystique came with Rogue to New York, who stayed behind with her Aunt? Who made sure she wasn't so alone?

One thing Rogue knew she could depend on since she came to live with Xavier, is that she'd have people living there with her, caring about her. They were people Rogue knew had her back and wouldn't stab it.

While her aunt may have made choices that Rogue wouldn't have liked at the time, she was still her aunt. And it's not just that, but Rogue would like to think that her aunt had cared about her while she was there. Her Aunt Irene could see the future, she could see all the paths Rogue's decisions could make, and how they'd affect everyone around her.

Maybe, and this is just a thought, maybe her Aunt Irene had chosen this path for Rogue because she knew it would lead her to the X-men, to people who would care about her. Even though, in the end, her Aunt Irene lived alone.

Rogue doesn't remember her birth mother or father, not really. All she remembers is a woman with curly hair like hers would be had she not straightened it, while Kitty wasn't watching, every morning. And for her father she just remembers the feeling of being safe. Of strong arms wrapping around to hold her and keep her warm.

She remembers that they didn't have the best of lives. They hadn't had a lot of money, or a pretty house with a white-picket fence, and maybe it's a little cheesy for her to say something like this, but it was enough. They had each other.

Then she remembers something happened, a car accident. In all those movies or TV shows, the little children remember exactly what happened on the day that it did, or the day they were told or found out something tragic.

For Rogue, that wasn't true. She remembers she didn't understand what death meant back then. She didn't understand that death meant forever, and that there would be no more chances to say good bye.

Rogue was adopted when she was somewhere between four and six by Raven and Aunt Irene. Back then Raven had insisted Rogue call her mommy or mother or the like. Rogue hadn't known Mystique's name.

And though Rogue would like to say it came as a shock to find out that Mystique was her adoptive mother, that would be a lie. Rogue hurt when she found out, and Rogue didn't want to believe it, but she wasn't surprised. Rogue lives in a world where there are super human abilities, where she can't touch people skin to skin for fear of killing them by the contact, where Rogue had somehow almost caused, and somehow stopped, Apocalypse from attacking and possibly killing the human race.

Rogue learned how to deal with surprises long ago. Like the rest of her problems, Rogue just tucked them away.

Rogue was startled by a pair of bright yellow lights and a loud, roaring engine coming down the road. Stopping just in front of her, a bus with pealing green paint, dirt covering every inch, and red rust, opened up its doors with a loud whine.

Looking down at her was a woman with large bags under her eyes and a baseball cap on, "Do yah need a rahde?" The woman's voice was southern, just like Rogue's own. Rogue smiled and climbed on.

"Yah goin' tah Caldecott County?"

Rogue handed the ticket to the driver, and dropped a couple quarters in the drop box. "Yep."

With those words, Rogue sat half-way down the aisle, dragging her backpack, along with all the things she packed in it, with her. Sitting on the rough, uncomfortable seat, Rogue tried to fall asleep as the bus bounced along the road. But for some reason, she started thinking about a face. Remy's face.

Rogue didn't get why she would be thinking about him at this ungodly hour, but that's exactly what she was doing. With her eyes closed, she saw that smile, flirty, worried, and caring… the one he gave her the night before. She saw his eyes, and the way they had never looked more serious than they had last night.

She remembered telling him she'd be fine alone in Mississippi.

Rogue didn't know what to think about him. One minute he could be so interesting and sexy and sweet, the next he could be an irritating little monster that she couldn't stand to be nearby.

When Remy kidnapped Rogue and took her down to New Orleans with him, the way he flirted with every girl there, the way he drank all that alcohol and smoked those packs of cigarettes, and the way he tricked her into helping find his dad, made her think of him as someone she shouldn't trust. She thought of Remy as a player and a heart breaker, and Rogue's had her heart broken enough times for Remy to not break it again.

But when Remy moved to the mansion about three months ago, he just seemed so different. He seemed changed, like he wasn't the same man that he had been in New Orleans. He didn't drink that much beer that Rogue had noticed and Rogue hadn't seen him once pull out a cigarette. Rogue would like to think that Remy still flirted with all the women, and used all the women, that he could get his hands on. But Rogue had honestly seen it as the other way around, with the women flirting with Remy.

This left Rogue wondering where Remy stood; now a days, and what happened to him over the span of about seven months that could make him act this way.

This also made Rogue wonder when she had started paying such attention to one Remy LeBeau.

With her eyes still closed, Rogue imagined the way Remy was holding her the night before, and how, for the first time since before her real father died, she felt safe. With Logan, yeah, she felt it then too, but they were a different kind of safe. Logan was like her adoptive dad, sort of, and they cared about each other and thought of each other that way that fathers and daughters do.

So when Wolvie was being harsh with her about DR Sessions, she knew that he was just caring for her and worrying about her. He wanted her to be protected for all those times when he wasn't there, or couldn't be there. And she knew that he would go to the ends of the Earth and beyond just to take care of her.

When Remy held her, maybe she just imagined it, but it felt like that kind of safe too, except with something more to it… Something like….

Nah, Rogue still didn't know how to explain it. Rogue wouldn't go there.

She did know however that after she left Remy's arms, just that little brief embrace, she missed it. Logan and Remy, and occasionally Kitty, were the only people that weren't afraid to touch her, to hug her or high five her. They had no second thoughts, while Rogue and the rest of the mansion did all the time.

Rogue was scared that she'd hurt them, intentionally or unintentionally, it didn't matter. She was afraid of herself and what she could do.

With that drunken pervert from earlier today, no matter all those nasty, vile, disgusting things he had done or even thought of, he didn't deserve to have such a naked observation of him. Rogue had ripped open his very core to see the barest parts of him, though unintentionally, and she couldn't imagine what it would be like for someone to do that to her.

Rogue had seen parts of that mans mind that he wasn't even aware existed, that if he'd stopped to think about, could change the very core of his being. Rogue took that away from him and looked at it and made a copy for herself before giving it back. She was like a machine that way. She was like a computer, sometimes, with the way she acted too. Cold, heartless, indifferent, lifeless…

At least that's how she saw herself. Remy had tried once to tell her how he saw her, but it didn't make sense to her what he'd said. She didn't see the person that he described or that he thought he saw.

Maybe that's why Rogue decided to come see her Aunt. Rogue had a lot to make up for, and a lot of thing's she'd need to make up for in the future. She figured it'd be better to start now.

Though while she was thinking about that future, she remembered suddenly that strange man from the plane. Did he know what her real name was? That seemed to be what he implied. And what did he mean about having plans for her, about coming back for her?

Rogue couldn't remember much about him, other than there seemed to be a theme with him. Silver. He had a silver tooth, silver hair, and his false name was Mr. Silver.

Long past overtired, Rogue laughed at that man's name. It was kind 'a funny. Kind of like the pirate: Long John Silver.

And the man had had some kind of mutant abilities, Rogue was sure. He had made her fall to sleep, or almost, anyway. And he had made her talk about herself somehow, he had made her do what he wanted, kind of like Remy does when he's using his empathetic powers, or those eyes that can hypnotize.

Now that Rogue thought it, she couldn't help but notice how similar Remy and Mr. Silver were. They could both blow things up, and they both had those eyes that could make you do things.

Rogue didn't think it was a coincidence. But right now Rogue was yawning, and her eyes were drooping. Falling asleep for the second time that night, Rogue made sure to ask the bus driver to wake her when they got to Caldecott.

Rogue was pretty sure she heard a "Sure thing," but by then her eyes were fully closed and her head was bouncing around slightly as the bus hit different rivets in the road and different pot holes.

Rogue didn't notice, as she fell asleep, the burning yellow eyes that studied her in the rear view mirror, or the female voice that lightly whispered, "Good night, my Anna Marie."

* * *

You all are really lucky I've been feeling creative lately, and inspired. I'm going to be about dead tomorrow during school, and I have no idea how I'm going to get my homework done. *Sigh...* In any case, I'm glad I'm getting this done now and not later when exams are. Then I probably wouldn't even be able to think straight. In any case, please review, comment, observe, you know the works, I love getting imput on these things, and I hope this was a pretty good chapter for you guys. Thanks for reading, and please keep reading whenever I write more and upload more chapters. Nothing's better than following a story through to the end, right?


	10. Mississippi

Walking. That was what Rogue was doing right now, just walking. Through her old home town, with her hood drawn up, and trying to make sure her face wasn't seen.

Rogue avoided looking into the staring, all too familiar eyes of someone she used to go to school with. Even passing the girl, she could feel the girls' eyes boring into her back, as if trying to gauge out exactly who she was, even though she couldn't clearly see her face.

It wasn't just the girl who had been staring at Rogue. Caldecott County was basically just made up of one town, one very large town, Caldecott. But people here still tended to recognize, if they didn't know by name, everyone they saw. Rogue was aware her face might've been familiar, if not recognizable, to anyone here. This was why she was trying to keep her hood up.

She didn't want to make herself known.

Rogue herself couldn't stop staring at the old buildings she passed as she walked. There was the general store, and next to it, the pharmacy. On Rogue's left was that old diner that everyone would hang out at after school.

Rogue didn't know what to expect here in Caldecott after two years, but she didn't expect everything to look like this. Like it hadn't changed at all. It made Rogue feel like time had just stopped moving here.

Since she hadn't had anything decent to eat since about yesterday morning, before she boarded the plane, Rogue walked into the diner, and pulled her hood down, her Southern manners racing back into her mind as if they'd never left.

It was rude to eat with a hat on, or a hood pulled up, and Rogue was already noticeable for her green hoodie, gloves, and jeans. She didn't need to attract anymore attention.

Noticing a potential customer, a short blond woman with a name tag saying 'Hi my name's Wendy' raced over. A fake cheerful smile upon her face, she was clearly put off by Rogue's appearance.

Her eyes starred up at Rogue's naturally white stripes in her dark chestnut brown hair, and said in a falsely friendly voice, "Hah, mah name's Wendy. Yah here tah eat, sugah? Or are yah lookin' fo' somewhere tah stay? Yah look lahke yah from the north, so if yah need directions 'round town, we'd beh more 'n glad tah help."

Rogue smiled, amused by this woman's false attitude, and by how the woman tried talking to Rogue like she was stupid.

"Nah, thanks. Ah know it's been awhile since Ah've been home, but Ah'm sure Ah can fahnd mah way around. But Ah'd appreciate some directions o' where tah sit, please." The waitresses eyes widened, and then narrowed, first from shock, and then from dislike.

"Please, follow meh." Leading Rogue over to a table in the far back corner, she gave Rogue a menu. "Look, sugah, it's almost mah break, Ah'm gonna have one 'a the othah ladies help yah, 'kay?" That said, the waitress ruined around and stomped off, and Rogue was laughing, on the inside, about how the lady seemed to have some unresolved issues.

Opening the menu, Rogue took a look inside. She knew what was written there, but she had to see it again for herself. She hadn't come to this diner in a long time.

Another woman's clearly bored voice broke through Rogue's reading of the menu, "What'cha want, huh? Ah ain't got all day." Rogue smiled once again, and slowly put down her menu.

The other woman was doodling on her order pad, not paying much attention to Rogue sitting at the table. Rogue, watching her, spoke, "Yah know, Ah can't seem tah decide."

The waitress sighed, realizing it was one of _those_ customers. "Well, when yah make up yer mahnd, jus' let meh know."

Rogue smiled, feeling completely at home once again in Mississippi.

Half an hour later, Rogue had a cup of coffee, thankfully not black, despite Logan's loud protests in her mind, and had finished eating a cheeseburger. Slowly drinking more of her coffee, Rogue was looking around at the other customers. Thankfully, no one noticed her back in that corner, otherwise they might've come over to talk by now.

Caldecott was always a nosy town.

Afterwards, Rogue paid and pulled her hood back up, walking through town again. The scenery brought back memories of the happy kind, when Mystique actually acted motherly towards Rogue.

Rogue kept walking, though she didn't remember where to go direction wise, her feet still knew the route.

When Rogue began to walk down her street, she saw that familiar old, yellow paint pealing, ugly house where she grew up. And Rogue saw her Aunt Irene, the perfect picture of country, sitting on a rocking chair on the front porch.

Rogue noticed her neighbors staring, but focused on her Aunt. When she neared the porch, her Aunt got up out of the chair and met her halfway, carrying her cane and walking faster than a blind person should be able to walk.

Irene wasn't looking at her, not at her from this time at least, and not directly. Her eyes, though covered by black glasses, were looking at a point fixed right above Rogue's head. Rogue and Irene stood standing there, awkwardly before each other, before Rogue saw tears slipping out from underneath Irene's glasses and her Aunt smiled.

"You actually came, Anna," She finished the rest of that sentence in her head with 'oh, you foolish girl'. Irene was feeling a mixed bitter sweet moment. Her Aunt was happy, in fact, more than happy to see her niece, or to hear from her, after about two and a half years. But she hated that the real reason why Rogue was called down here was based a lie and not from actually missing her Aunt. Though Irene was sure that at some point, Rogue had missed her.

Rogue couldn't help herself, and let her own tears fall, and ran over and grasped her Aunt tightly. The two women hugged for a tense moment, before breaking away and wiping there eyes.

Her Aunt Irene smiled at her, "Why don't we go talk inside?"

Which is what they did, they had a lot to catch up on.

That evening, at dinner, it was quiet, and Rogue was feeling disturbed. Her Aunt, who she knew was dying, seemed to be keeping something else from her, though Rogue couldn't guess what it was, and her Aunt seemed sort of down. Trying to cheer her up, Rogue tried to make conversation with her Aunt.

"Yah know, Ah missed Mississippi, Irene. Those Northerners can't seem to ever mix up their minds and the food turns out as nothing as good as this." Rogue smiled, waving her fork to her Aunt's somehow home cooked meal.

Instead of cheering her up, it only seemed to make her Aunt more upset, and Rogue was getting worried. Frowning, she asked, "What's wrong?"

Though it was selfish to think it, it felt good to Rogue to be the one asking the question for once.

Ignoring Rogue's concern, Irene looked towards Rogue and asked, "What time is it, Rogue?"

Rogue looked at the clock on the wall, "Seven thirtay, why?"

Her Aunt shook her head, and smiled though a tad bit sadly. "Rogue, you can just leave your plate there now that you're done, I'll take care of it. Why don't you call the X-men? I'm sure by now, you need to check in."

Rogue suddenly dropped her fork and swore, realizing that her Aunt was right. Wolverine was going to kill her. Getting up from the table, Rogue excused herself and rushed from the room. She needed to find the phone and make a call.

Unknown to Rogue, a man stepped into the room from the shadows and greeted Irene.

* * *

Remy was pacing around in his room, his thoughts going haywire. Something didn't feel right to him.

When he heard the institute's phone ring, Remy raced to it and answered breathlessly, "Hello?" Remy's voice seemed to have an echo. "Remy?" at the same time was a simultaneous, "Logan?" Together the two men said, "It's okay, you can hand up, I got it." The voices sounded virtually the same, except for Remy's accent and Logan's growling tones.

They both began to argue over the phone, and they both stopped when they heard a quieter, more feminine tone, "Remy? Logan?"

"Rogue!" Remy breathed out a sigh of relief, his chère was on the phone with him.

"Hey, stripes, good to know you check in regularly." Logan's speech sounded garbled, as if he were trying to hide something in his voice.

Laughing, Rogue apologized, "Logan, Ah'm sorry, something' happened on the plane, an' Ah only just gaht here. Yer naht cryin' are yah Wolvie?"

Deciding to stop them talking about the subject of Wolverine crying before it got out of hand, Remy took a leaf from Logan's book, "Chère, not'ing 'appened t' y', did it chère? Y' are safe, non?"

"Yes, Remy, Ah'm fahne."

"Ya sure kid? Because, though I'd hate tah sound like Gumbo, if something happened I'd be racing down there tah get you, and I'd bring you back kicking and screaming if I had to. And I was not crying, stripes, I was trying not tah cough." Logan sounded a lot more like himself now.

"An' Ah would t', chère." Remy put in, hoping Rogue would believe him.

As she spoke her next words, Remy imagined Rogue rolling her beautiful, large, emerald eyes, "Ah know yah both would, which is an idea that scares meh even more than Remy's attempts at making puppy dog eyes. But Ah'm fahne, there is nothing goin' on. Jeez, the way yah two sound, yah'd think we hadn't seen each other in a century." Which was exactly how Remy felt.

"We're just worried about ya, kid." And Logan did sound worried.

But Remy felt worried too, something just didn't feel right about this trip, which is what he told Rogue, and why he had wanted to go with her in the first place. Rogue just laughed, though it was morosely.

"Remy, there's only one thing that's going to happen on this trip that'll hurt meh." Rogue told him and Logan, who were both listening and ready to charge out of the room if necessary. "Mah Aunt's goin' tah die, the woman that helped raise meh growin' up. Sometime while Ah'm here, Ah might end up havin' tah bury her, this might beh the last tahme Ah'll eveah see mah aunt again, an' we still have a lot tah talk about."

Remy felt bad now, of course something would feel off about this trip, Rogue's aunt was going to die. His poor chère.

Logan spoke up again, "Look, kid, it's getting late here, why don't ya' hang up, and we can talk more tomorrow, deal? Get some sleep."

"Aw, Logan, yah ain't cryin' again, are yah?" Rogue's voice was teasing.

"Nah, ya' know me, stripes. My throat just hurts from yelling at rotten brats all day."

"Oh, so Ah suppose yer healin' powers quit workin' then?" Rogue sounded sarcastic.

Laughing, Remy turned serious again quickly, "Chère, de Wolvie b' right. 'F y' jus' got t' yo' aunt's, den maybe y' should get a little mo' sleep, non? S' Remy an' Wolvie gonn' say bonsoir t' y', and den we all are gonn' go t' bed."

"Yes, Remy. Goodnight Remy, goodnight Logan." Rogue sighed, and over the line, Remy could hear a muffled yawn.

"Goodnight stripes, call back tomorrow." Wolverine sounded less feral at that moment. With that, Wolverine and Rogue hung up, thinking Remy had already done the same, and Remy whispered into a dial tone "bonsoir" to his chère.

Hanging up the phone, Remy couldn't shake the feeling of something about to happen, something horrific.

* * *

When her niece's place in the room was taken by the infamous man with the silver tooth, Irene had to hold herself back with all the resistance she had to keep herself from screaming at Rogue to run.

Smiling, the man removed his hat, and sat down right where Rogue had been. "You're not playing your role too well, Destiny, she's not convinced."

Irene frowned, not giving the man the satisfaction of seeing her fear, "I'm doing my part of the bargain, Silver, nothing more."

Kicking his feet up on the table, shoes still on, Silver leaned back in the chair, his arms reaching behind his head. "See, Irene, I would've thought you'd do more to maybe, I don't know, gain some insurance that it's not just you that comes out of this alive. Of course, I could be wrong."

Silver watched Destiny's hand, shaking subtly, as she brought a glass of something to her lips. He almost burst out laughing; he couldn't believe how easy this all was. "Relax Irene; the girl in the other room won't be killed."

He saw Irene's hand stop shaking for a second.

"You're lying." her voice was ghostly, and different. It was as if she were someone else. At noticing this, Silver stiffened. He hadn't been lying when he said he wasn't here to kill Rogue.

"Destiny, what do you see?" his tone matched hers, and he knew that only her body was with him now in conversation.

Irene's body was violently shuddering. "I see… I see… There she is, on the ground, there's blood everywhere, and she's screaming. She's screaming in a way I've never seen her before in all my visions. And then-"

And then they were interrupted by the loud sound of Rogue placing the phone back on its base in the other room. Irene blinked, and the rest of the vision was lost as Irene came back to the right mind.

For a second she seemed surprised to see Silver there.

At this point, Silver was fine with her reaction to him. He didn't care whether or not she remembered that he was there. He got up from Rogue's seat abruptly as he heard footsteps coming back towards the kitchen.

His back was turned towards Irene, and he was halfway out the kitchen window when he turned back to Irene. "Irene, I'll be back, _soon._ Don't let things get out of hands or you'll never be sorrier."

He left the room and disappeared just as Rogue came in. He had a lot to think about, and Irene's vision changed some things. His boss-err, friend and partner, wouldn't like the news he'd gathered tonight. They'd have to work harder now to ensure that Rogue lived.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I am sorry for not writing in a long, long while. My life's been a little crazy lately, and today was one of the saddest days I can remember. I needed to take my mind off things and this was the result. It's not much, but I promise to write more soon, though probably not by this weekend. My schedule was unexpectedly filled up to Saturday night, and black seems to be a theme. So if you've read this far, I sincerely thank you for reading this much. It feels so weird knowing that people are actually reading the words I write for once. I'd also like to give some thanks to those who reviewed, so here goes.

To Wolf Skater: Thank you for reviewing as much as you have been. You're reviews have made me laugh on more than one occasion. And you have no idea how glad I am you aren't threatening me yet.

To Hawaiian Snow: I don't mind if you speak Spanish. I have to learn some foreign language since it seems my school doesn't want to help me learn something besides English. And is Texas really as awesome as I think it might be? I don't live anywhere near Texas, so I don't know for sure.

To Fannut: Thanks for the enthusiasm! It made my day when I read it. And I'm glad I'm succeeding on how my story's going so far.

To Frayed90: Intrigued is good. It keeps you interested, I hope. And just so you know, I hope to put in more "psyche action" soon.

To Everyone Else: Once again I apologize for not writing in so long. Please forgive me. A lot of things have been happening lately that I'm not sure how to react to. Thank you for reading, I hope I'm meeting the expectations of some of you at least, and if my story doesn't end in five more chapters like I don't think it will, then you'll see more author's notes then, although, really all I'm doing is commenting on the reviews people send me. Either way, thanks for reading, more will be available soon if you can be patient.


	11. Getting Backup

There was a dripping noise. One drop falling and hitting the ground at a steady rhythm. Drip, drip, drip. And the whole world was black or white, one or the other. That's all he could see. Just like all he could feel was hot or freezing cold, both a kind of pain. What he smelled was blood, fresh and old, and you could smell that antiseptic smell of the drugs they used, and of the bleach they used to clean the spotless white floors. Spotless only where it wasn't stained wit blood.

And then there were the screams, the ones from those so unwilling to be here, like he himself.

But that cruel, _sinister_ man didn't care. Not that all of this was torture to Remy LeBeau, or that Remy could _feel_ every cut and incision he made to his body. The man was drawing blood from him, and taking samples from the blood he was losing now.

And the man was _smiling_. He actually looked pleased with what he was doing to Remy's body. Why didn't he stop? Didn't he know how much pain Remy was going through? Didn't he understand?

Of course he did, judging by that smile on his face. The man was aware of exactly what he was doing. At one point Remy saw his eyes.

Red.

Just like his.

The man began to laugh, and that's when Remy woke up.

* * *

The blackness from the still night time hours was everywhere, surrounding him, crushing him. He couldn't get out, he couldn't escape. He was hyperventilating. It was just a dream, he told himself, but he couldn't believe it.

He needed a light, in more ways then one.

He fumbled around on his night stand for the lamp, when his hand hit something hard and he heard a crash.

"Merde!" Remy cursed, still breathing heavily, grabbing the nearest thing on his nightstand and charging it. It glowed a faint, fuchsia-pink light, enough that he could see that he was still in his own room, and that the lamp from his side table lay broken on the floor. He cussed again.

He knew that he should draw the kinetic charge back in from whatever object was in his hand, but he couldn't. Not just yet. He still needed to see.

He pushed back the covers and jumped out of his bed, making his way to the pile of clothes he had thrown off hours before. He searched his jean pockets for his cell phone. He needed to make a call, just to make sure.

He wasn't just worried about himself, there was a Rogue out there who had no idea how much she needed someone to take care of her for once. And this was only a precaution, since he knew how capable she was. Just insurance that she was all right.

He couldn't have the same thing happen to her that he went through, even if she thought she could protect herself. He knew that, to a point, she could, but he had this feeling ever since she left…

And was Remy said, this was only a precaution. Besides it's been a while since he had bossed someone around. Finally finding his phone, in a very strange place, he dialed the one number only his family knew.

It rang a couple times, and then some more, and then a yawning female voice answered, "'Ello?"

Remy froze, just for a second because he hadn't heard that voice in so long, before breaking out into a smile. "Tante Mattie."

He heard a sharp intake of breath, and then he explained the situation to his sister in law. When they were done talking, and Mattie was done chiding him on a billion different things, she agreed to what he was asking and promised to talk to Jean-Luc about it. There was a moment of silence-which Mattie broke with her next words.

"Y' mus' really care 'bout dis girl, eh? She somet'in special t' y'?" Something like hope was sounded in his Tante's voice. He couldn't answer for a second because the feeling that rushed to him made his throat close up, and when he answered his voice was thick with emotion, "Oui, Tante Mattie. She is somet'in else t' moi. An' Remy can jamais lose 'er."

He was sure his Tante had an overly pleased and incredibly happy grin on her face. "Well, when y' sure dat t'ings be safe, y' bring 'er right down t' see moi et de famille. Oui?"

Remy himself was smiling, though his worry was not forgotten, "She already met Jean-Luc, Tante."

Remy winced when his Tante's voice broke through, "Non, Remy, de famille est non ton père. Yo' père est a très horrible man, Ah be talkin' 'bout Mercy, ton frères, et moi. An' y' better bring 'er down 'ere, or Ah'll be comin' up dere t' see y', an' soon."

Remy wasn't laughing; he knew how serious his Tante was being. "Oui, Tante Mattie. Mais, she don' know 'ow Remy feel 'bout 'er, an' Remy's pretty sure she don' wanna know."

Remy heard something drop, and the tone of voice his Tante used with him next he was sure was deadly, "Den y' bette' make sure she know, an' soon. 'Ow d' y' know 'ow she feel 'bout toi? Maybe all she need is a sign, Remy, an' not de one's y' used t' use fo' everyone else."

"Oui, Tante Mattie, Ah will tell 'er, Ah promise," Remy meant those words, although his voice quivered.

"Ok, den fil, get t' bed an' get some res'. Y' gonna need it if Ah come callin'."

"Bonsoir, Tante." Remy hung up the phone. Now his Rogue had backup if she needed it. And now Remy might finally be able to get some rest.

Meanwhile the other man with the red eyes was conspiring with a man of silver, and both didn't like what the other was trying to do. But the Silver eyed man hadn't yet realized-the red eyed man always, always, got what he wanted.

* * *

I really wasn't expecting to be writing so soon, but I got out of school early and I'm bored and waiting for something to happen. I hope I dropped enough hints in this chapter to help you guys to realize where I'm going with this. If not, well it's still a chapter, although it's very short and for that I'm apologizing, but I think I'm going to write the next chapter now while I'm still bored and have some time. No guarantees though that it'll be done or uploaded today, but there's a small chance. Thanks for readin' and reviewin'!


	12. They Can't Wait

It was one of those moods that Rogue was feeling right about now. She liked to call it being impatiently patient. She was tapping her foot, with an angry scowl on her face, not saying a word. She just let the silence stretch on as she waited for the person she knew was following her to come out.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and snapped, "Just come out already! Ah know yer there, an' Ah know yer followin' meh."

She waited a couple seconds more, her fists balled up at her sides, not really thinking anything was going to happen. She knew someone was there, but she didn't think they were going to show themselves or attack her, because, if they were going to, they would've done so by now.

On the other hand, if they were going to attack her, she'd rather just get it over with now than save the fight for later. Up to this point, Rogue had been having a really bad day. So yeah, maybe she was a _little_ bloodthirsty, but so what? It's not like no one else feels that way sometimes.

And god, Rogue really wanted a fight right now. She needed to get this out of her system.

_Way tah take the initiative, kid_.

And now her day had become worse. Wolverine was talking to her in her head. Great.

_Aw, c'mon stripes, I'm not that bad._

Rogue could've sworn he just chuckled after that statement. He must not believe it either.

Wolverine chuckling under any circumstances was not a good sign.

Her growl, directed towards Wolverine's psyche, could not be stopped as it escaped her lips. Her fists, still balled, sliced through the air as she punched the wall next to her. And then she heard a crack.

"OW!" she gripped her fist with the opposite hand.

_Ohh… See Roguey? This is what you get when you spontaneously punch walls. You break your wrist. Or were those your knuckles? Either way, I forgive you._

Growling some more, Rogue murderously spoke out loud, "Shut UP Pietro."

_Temper, temper, Rogue. You really need to relax, really, before you break something else. And don't you want to know what I forgive you for?_

_Hey, runt, why don't you shut up before I break somethin' a' yers, huh?_

_Ha ha! As if! And here I was thinking you might actually have a little smarts, but you know animals, they're dumb._

_Why you little-_

Rogue's inner demons were interrupted as a tall, dark shadow fell over Rogue's form. Rogue whipped around and stuck out her fist threateningly, hearing a loud metallic scraping sound as she did. She didn't even realize it was the same fist that had been bleeding just seconds before.

"Whoa whoa whoa, chère, le's no' d' anyt'ing yo' migh' regre', eh?" A large man was standing before her, hands thrown up in a non-threatening manner. "Jus' pu' away de sharp claws an' we can talk 'bout dis, non?" The man had a Cajun accent, and Rogue recalled about the thieves and assassins guilds in New Orleans. Rogue figured this man was from one of them, was highly dangerous, and could not be trusted.

Then she realized that Logan's, uh, sharp claws, were sticking out between her knuckles.

She shook her head, shaking away those thoughts, now was not the time to be thinking about this. "What do yah want?"

She didn't lower her fist, which was highly dangerous since she had both the claws and bare skin showing as a result of the claws cutting through her new gloves.

"Uh, petite, je m'appelle Henri LeBeau. I am le frère o' de homme named Remy LeBeau. I am tol' dat y' deux are familiar wit' eachot'er, oui? Pu' down de sharp t'ings, s'il vouz plaîtes, an' we can talk. Y' are de femme Rogue, oui?" The man had been slowly taking steps backwards, and though Rogue didn't trust him, she believed him. _For the moment, although he's got something tah say._

Wait a second; was that her thought, or Wolverine's?

Rogue was confused, and she lowered her arm, feeling slightly dizzy, and the other man (Henri?) stopped backing up. That wouldn't do, Rogue had to have the advantage here. She needed to keep him just the slightest bit scared, so that she'd have control, and find out what it was he was hiding.

"What do yah want, Cajun?" she spat at him, she wasn't in the mood for beating around the bush. For a second, it was as if she and Wolverine had one brain, because she wanted nothing more than to force the answer out of this man.

Rogue began to advance, the metallic sound and a sharp pain coming from Rogue's other balled fist. The man, Henri, Rogue suddenly realized wasn't as scared as he appeared. He was just playing with her, hiding something, and he was nervous. She could smell it on him. He had some secrets to tell.

"Mon frère, Remy, he call an' tell ou' Tante Mattie 'bout dis femme he crazy over, an' 'ow he est très worried pour dis femme. Dat femme be toi, mon amie. He 'ad ou' Tante send moi up 'ere t' look pour toi an' make sure tu est très bien an' t' keep an eye on y'."

Rogue had a tough time understanding him for a second. All she really knew he said was something about Remy, a femme, someone being worried, and that this guy would be following her around to keep an eye on her.

Now Rogue's day turned even worse.

"Ah don't need some stranger tah keep an' eye on meh! An' I definitely don' need some thief following' meh around!" Rogue was about to do one of her signature "stomp away angrily" pouting techniques, but the man interrupted her.

"'Ow did y' know I was a t'ief?"

Rogue found herself suddenly pressed against the side of a building with a knife to her neck. Her growling suddenly sounded a lot more vicious than earlier.

The man, Henri, repeated, "'Ow did y' know I was a t'ief?" The knife blade cut into her neck, just a little, and her blood boiled.

"_You wanna get off me, bub?"_ _this Henri guy was starting to get on his nerves._

"_Huh? Rogue?" the man now was nervous, hesitant. He lowered the knife, something he should never want to do around a cornered animal._

_Logan elbowed him, hard, in the stomach, and the man doubled over. Logan punched the man, Henri, in the stomach, making sure the metal on his bones was only brought to the surface of his fist enough to leave a hideous bruise and a lot of pain. Then he grabbed the man by his shoulders and shoved him up against the building, his metal claws against the back of this Cajun's neck, still gripping the other shoulder of this man hard enough to make him cry out._

_Now the man was afraid._

"_Rogue? Chère? I am très sorry pour doin' dat t' y'. It was jus' an 'abit o' mine, ok? De only one's t' know 'bout de guild are de clients, de t'ieves, et de murderers. S'il vouz plaîtes, chèrie, I didn' mean not'ing by it. I go' a très belle femme a' chez moi, elle est ma femme, ma wife. S'il vouz plaîtes, __**Rogue**__, le' moi go."_

_**Rogue? That's not my name. That. Is. Not. My. Name. My name is not Rogue. I am not a girl, not a woman, a female. I am Logan, James, Jimmy, the Wolverine… I am a soldier, and I've lived for centuries, my brother is the Sabretooth, and-**_

"Rogue!" it was Destiny calling, standing on her doorstep, and when she turned towards that voice, the world was really spinning out of control; there were spots in her vision everywhere.

"**Destiny?**" Rogue couldn't recognize her own voice; it was like it had the echoes of the voices of fifteen billion other people. Kitty, Logan, Gambit, Jean, Scott, Todd, Fred, Pietro…

"**Destiny, help me**." Storm, Apocalypse, Sabretooth, Magneto…

There was laughter, and a deep booming voice, Rogue couldn't see, "_Yes, Irene, why don't you help your niece?"_ Avalanche, Mystique, Nightcrawler, Colossus…

"_Rogue, I'm so sorry, Rogue. Please forgive me. Rogue! Rogue!"_ Jamie, the Juggernaut, Tabitha, Spyke… Cody…

_**Rogue-Rogue-Rogue-Rogue-Rogue-Rogue-Rogue-**_

"_**Rogue!"**_ Someone was screaming, and she was screaming, and everything was a blur. Rogue couldn't think straight, she didn't feel like herself. Then it hit her-it was happening again. Her powers were going out of control. _**"Rogue! Rogue!"**_

"_**Anna!"**_

Anna… was that who she was? All she could feel was a prick in her arm and suddenly the world went black, but she was still awake, and the pain in her head was even more intense. Rogue was battling for control.

**_Rogue-Rogue-Rogue-Rogue-Rogue-Rogue-Rogue-_**

**_"Rogue!"_**

Laughter again, she was moving, being bumped around, and that booming voice still laughing. Was it still the same day? The same hour? Was she still a Rogue?

"_Ha, ha, ha, ha… Wake up my dear, sweet Rogue. Wake up my Anna Marie."_

Rogue opened her eyes.

* * *

It was midnight when the phone rang, exactly midnight. Remy hadn't been expecting a call this late, but he would be fine with it so long as it was a call about Rogue. He answered his cell, "'Ello?"

The phone kept ringing, and he realized then that it must not be about Rogue. If it were, it would've been on his cell.

And he wouldn't feel guilty about not answering this phone call, because who in their right minds would call this late at night for anything as important as another stray mutant needing help controlling their powers? His Rogue, his chère, was more important to him than whoever else might be calling the institute's phone this late at night.

He didn't pick that up, unwilling to leave the warmth of his bed for anything less than Rogue. He let it keep ringing, figuring that if no one answer's now, then the mansion's answering machine will record it and someone will get around to listening to it sometime tomorrow.

De Wolvie would probably have gotten it by now, but he's out at a bar tonight, drinking away whatever it is he feels the need to drink away.

So Remy closed his eyes and smiled, thinking about how much he loved his chère, and how he's going to tell her how he feels when she comes home, and he toned out the ringing of the phone.

Even as the caller called back again, and again, and again.

No one got the phone, it just sat in its cradle ringing as Irene Adler tried calling them desperate for help, tears streaming down her face, as she watched with her second sight the girl who was practically her daughter get taken by the one man capable of things worse then what William Stryker had ever done.

Irene cried and called desperately, knowing in her mind she'd never be forgiven for this one sin, her heart breaking as she heard the first of Rogue's terrified, painful, haunting screams, and she knew she'd never forget that sound.

Irene listened as the phone kept ringing and ringing, whenever the answering machine picked up she screamed into it for help, because the X-men were always there to help, and maybe, if she screamed loud enough, they'd hear it and answer it or get help.

But it just kept ringing, and Irene was crushed, her hope for her niece slipping, "Oh Lord, what have I done? What have I done?" That was the last thing that the machine recorded from Irene before the phone's line broke up.

And no one remembered the next day about the phone ringing in the middle of the night.

No one knew what Rogue was going through. No one knew how much pain she was feeling or what was being done to her.

And Remy was whistling, having had some pleasant dreams about Rogue the night before, and he was smiling, he couldn't wait to tell Rogue of his undying love for her.

He couldn't wait to spread the news, and Rogue couldn't wait for help.

* * *

So I'm yawning right now, I'm just so tired. I stayed up to finish this because earlier, as everyone else in the house was asleep, I heard a loud crash and both me and my dog jumped. I still haven't figured out what it was, but it freaked me out. I wasn't expecting that, nor was I expecting my dog to start barking and running around. It's a good thing the only one who woke up was my brother. But I'm getting side tracked. As always, thank you for reading. I wouldn't be writing if I thought no one was reading this, but a lot of people are, so you have no idea how thankful I am for that. Well, maybe you do if you're a writer to, but-wait-no, never mind. You're going to have to forgive me, I get stubborn and just write my thoughts when I get tired, and I haven't been sleeping right the last couple days. So please review, and try to keep reading this when I upload more, whenever I can get around to it. Thank you again.

-Wordless Thoughts


	13. Make a Decision

For one blissful moment, she couldn't remember anything. Who she was, where she was, what she could do, what she had done... all of it forgotten. She smile, in her drugged state, as the blackness that surrounded her told her all she needed to know for the moment. Here, in this locked, forbidden part of her mind, Rogue felt safe.

And safe was a good place to be for someone forgotten.

But she couldn't help but fell that insistent thing picking at the walls in her mind. It was trying to tell her something important, something forgotten. So she frowned, and then, realizing that she had felt the corners of her mouth pull down, knew she was waking up. She knew she was leaving her safe place.

As much as Rogue didn't want to go, as much as Rogue didn't want to remember, that insistent thing poking in her mind told her that she needed to. It was that drive inside her that told her she needed to remember, that she needed to wake up. But Rogue still fought it, if just for a few moments more, she wanted to stay in that safe place.

She didn't want to see the sight she knew she would see when she opened her eyes. With those thoughts, the feeling stopped, and left her mind and conscience in peace.

Rogue had gotten out of control, she remembered, allowing everything to come back slowly. The stress had gotten to her, and Rogue had almost let loose everything that resided within her. She had almost destroyed everything around her. That was not a good thing. But somehow she had stopped. It happened when her eyes squeezed shut and she forced those voices into submission, all her concentration on the war raging throughout her body. She spared no concern for the outside world, leaving her body defenseless. She remembered feeling a prickling in her arm...

For a second, Rogue couldn't help but draw in a quick breath as she remembered where she was.

It had only been one word that had come to her mind, one word that had told her all she needed to know. No, perhaps not a word, not even should it rightfully be called a name, even. This _thing; _it was the object of her current misery.

It was Sinister.

Now, Rogue really didn't want to open her eyes, but Rogue was a big girl now. She was strong, talented, an uncontrollable force of nature. She was an X-man, and not only was she that, but she was a Rogue.

She opened her eyes...

And immediately regretted it. A bright white flash of light left her eyes blinded for a few moments. Blinking away the spots in her vision, Rogue looked around.

She was surprised when she saw she wasn't strapped down to a table. In fact, someone had removed he gloves and shoes, and (unfortunately) washed off her make-up before putting her in a bed.

In a room.

By herself.

Whoever had kidnapped her was clearly unaware of who she was or what she could do.

Rogue pushed off the covers and leaped out of the bed, and immediately regretted that decision also. She stumbled, trying to catch herself on a nightstand, her head pounding as soon as she moved, and fell to the floor before tightly gripping her temple. Her stomach didn't feel too agreeable either.

Laughter from a corner of the room made her look up, and Rogue saw something she had overlooked earlier, or rather, someone. Sinister.

Stepping out from his shadowy corner of the room, he had his hands behind his back, sunglasses covering his eyes. He towered over Rogue even as she attempted to stand, And Rogue felt like prey as he stood facing her. The mans, no, the _monsters_ skin was pale and pasty, combination of white and blue and a yellow-grey. What was left of his greasy black hair was slicked back, with oil. In this somehow Victorian looking black business suit, this man looked like the perfect picture of evil.

Rogue shivered unintentionally as he took a step closer.

She looked up, openly glaring rebelliously at this man, trying to find the last bit of strength in her queasy, shaking, traitorous body to stand.

The man stuck out a hand, with an arrogant look about his face as his black sunglasses seemed to glint with a hidden air of intelligence. She dutifully ignored his hand, and pushed herself up. Standing, finally, she smirked for a moment at her success, before stumbling to the ground again. She would've fallen again if his strong arm didn't come around her waist and catch her.

It didn't take even a second for Rogue to struggle against this strangers grip, and the man holding her laughed before releasing her. Rogue fell to the floor as this man continued to laugh, clearly amused.

"I see now why my son has taken an interest in you." His voice was like sandpaper or like scratching a chalkboard, rough to listen to, and not good for the ears. Rogue froze. "You're a fiery young thing, with so... much... potential..." Sinister crouched down and leveled his eyes with Rogue's, and for once she was glad he was wearing sunglasses.

"Yah cain't touch meh." Rogue stated, her voice clear and bold told him.

The man's grin turned playful, as did his posture, and he said in an almost teasing tone, "Ah yes. Your unfortunate... skin condition. It's quite distasteful." Rogue held her breath as the man crouched closer, and she stilled her body when his lips appeared next to Rogue's ear. "There are other ways to touch, Anna." His breath felt hot in her ears, and Rogue was afraid to move, trying, silently, to make a decision.

If she touched him, she'd absorb this creature and have him rampaging around in her head with the rest of her psyches. She really didn't want him in her head. However, on the other hand, if she absorbed him, she might have a chance to escape.

She wasn't given a chance to decide what course of action she'd prefer when she suddenly felt this man's lips kissing her ear in a suggestive way, before nibbling on her lobe and then sticking his tongue into her ear and licking slightly before he whispered, "Besides, my dear Anna Marie..." Sinister's lips began to trail down from her ear to her neck, "I can touch you without any tricks."

Rogue didn't like where this was going.

Suddenly he pulled away, groaning, "I'm afraid I can't do this to you, my sweet Anna Marie, as much as I want to." His eyes skimmed her body, and Rogue's cheeks burned even brighter in her anger. "You're not mine to take, not this way. At least not yet."

He looked her in the eyes again, his sunglasses somehow seeming to glow, "Right now, I have many different plans for you." He was openly smiling in a vicious way, "You're going to help me bring my son home, and you'll be his homecoming present. Before that though... you'll help me through a few other experiments of mine."

"Ah'll never help ya, Sinister." Rogue spat at him, unable to keep the disgust from her voice.

He roughly grabbed Rogue's neck, and pulled her into the air, slamming her against the opposite wall. "You will never speak to me in that manner again." he threatened, his glasses seeming to glow again.

Rogue laughed half-crazed at him, before he squeezed her windpipe, and she choked out, "Or what, Sinister? Ah have more powers that Ah can control than you'd thahnk."

Dropping her body onto the ground, Sinister turned away from her. "Except your own."

Coughing, Rogue couldn't help but look at him wide eyed, "What?"

Sinister grinned again, knowing now he'd caught her attention, "I said you can't control you own power." He turned back to her, showing her his grin, "But I can help you learn, much better than that fool Xavier can. He doesn't know what I know, he can't see what I see. Rogue, you will help me with my many various projects if you want to learn control."

Rogue was stunned, how could Sinister know how to control her powers when Xavier doesn't?

"As I previously stated, Xavier is a fool. He rarely can see what is right in front of him, and he doesn't like to commit to the things that could help make someone else more powerful than he. He's been holding you back, Rogue. He's been keeping you from the things you were destined to do, that you were destined to become."

Rogue still couldn't believe his words, how could she trust him, considering the circumstances?

"You can't trust me." It was a simple statement, yet one that meant much more than that.

"Yah can read mah mahnd," Rogue whispered, now a little nervous.

Sinister looked at Rogue, lying pathetically on the floor there, knowing that the drug he put into her system would soon be wearing itself off, "Of course."

"What did yah mean when yah said Ah cain't trust yah?" Rogue was a little thick, wasn't she?

"I told you what I meant, Anna, you can't trust me. I don't even want to see faith. In a heartbeat you or I could double cross each other. However I am a man of my words, Rogue, and for the time being I will teach you to control your powers, and in return you must help me with whatever I need." He watched Rogue's gorgeous body twitch slightly, an effect the drugs have for a while as they're wearing off.

Rogue began to stand up, the muscles beneath her finally holding her weight, and she stepped towards Sinister, "Ah won't kill anyone, Sinister, er aid in an act 'a such a manner."

"But you are okay with everything else, correct?" Seeing Rogue's head nod, Sinister smiled and replied, "Good."

He was about to leave when Rogue's next words halted him, "Ah need some tahme tah thahnk this over. Can Ah tell yah yes er nah in the mornin'?"

This question was displeasing to Sinister, he had thought they were on the same page, and here she says she needs to think it over! "Of course." Sinister gritted his teeth before spinning around wildly and injecting her with another dose of the drug, watching as she slowly began to become unconscious. "I will see you in the morning, then, _Rogue._"

He spun on his heel and left the room, shutting the lights and closing the door with a soft click, meaning Rogue was locked in. Rogue somehow made it over to the bed as the darkness swirled around her, but this time Rogue didn't feel so safe this time. This darkness seemed to want to touch every part of her before tearing her to shreds.

Rogue somehow found herself wishing Remy was there with her, comforting her, protecting her in a way she'd never let anyone do. She was a Rogue after all, and Rogue like her kept things to themselves. She'd probably never let Remy know about what she wanted at this moment, he probably only looked at her and flirted with her for one reason.

Rogue was a Rogue, she was untouchable, Wolverine would be next in line to kill someone if they'd ever hurt her, Rogue being the first in line. These things made her a challenge, a source of enticement and entertainment for a while before achieving the success wanted and becoming evidently useless. Rogue wasn't useless, although sometimes her emotions were.

When had she let herself care about what Remy thought anyway? Or even where he was or what he was doing, or who he might be with... A blond idiot, perhaps, or a red-headed snob.

Rogue shook her head, trying to clear herself of these uncharacteristic thoughts. Was she _jealous_ of those stupid, heartless, little girls that Remy always used to have draped over his arm?

No, of course not. It was the drug Sinister used on her that was making her think this way. She'd never consider Remy as anything more than a close friend otherwise.

Finally, the drug seemed to have spread fully throughout her as Rogue abruptly fell asleep, thinking in her subconcious about the choice she had to make, and dreaming about a heroic, buff Remy as her knight in shining armor.

Rogue couldn't help but smile in her sleep, and it was good that she was enjoying this pleasant dream.

It would be the last good dream she would have for a very, very long time, considering the beginning of Sinister's plans occurred tomorrow, as soon as Rogue told him yes.

Sinister could read minds, of course he'd know what she would say, and the criminal genius part of him laughed with him about how they were going to go about doing everything, preparing for tomorrow's events. Tomorrow Sinister would get something he's wanted for a very long time, and as anyone that knew him should know, Sinister always got what he wanted.

* * *

Sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been trying to catch up with some other work, and have been majorly exhausted from softball and some late night attempts to do things. So I'm curious as to how this chapter or section or whatever was for you guys. If you don't mind it, please drop me a review on your thoughts, I'm still learning and I always will be. There's always room for improvement, so anything goes. In either case, you don't have to say anything at all, I'm just thankful that you've read my story this far. That's saying something, I suppose. So anyway, thanks again for reading, even bigger thanks if you've reviewed or are about to, but you don't have to review, and I can't promise I'll be able to update any time soon, although I'll try to. Thanks!

-Wordless Thoughts


	14. Decision Made

Rogue was struggling to believe had happened just before she blacked out for the second time in one day, although she was there. It was morning now, and she suspected that Sinister would be there soon to here her decision.

So she needed to think fast.

Her body and mind was in no state to escape, whatever drug he had used on her made her body too weak to move much, and her mind was still all over the place. While she was thinking now, she could barely control how her thoughts were straying, and the psyches were loose in her head, all of them trying to speak at once.

There was no way Rogue would be able to silence them, let alone make out what one voice was saying. Everything that was going on up there just made it all the more difficult for Rogue to concentrate on making an escape plan.

Rogue was gritting her teeth, her fists clenched tightly. What was it she was trying to do? Oh, yeah, escape. And… and she couldn't really move… she was going to try to escape from Sinister, the man she knew from the profile Xavier gave to them about six months ago after they first were "introduced"… What else did she know?

Rogue was supposed to be thinking about whether to accept Sinister's offer to let him run tests on her and let him lure…uh…someone, to him, and in exchange he'd teach her control over her powers. How did he know how she could control her powers? How could he teach her? Who was she supposed to lure here again? He must've said something about it, but she couldn't sort through her thoughts too well at the moment. There was so much going on up there.

_SHUT UP!_

The words were mentally screamed and cut through her mind like a knife. Rogue couldn't pinpoint exactly who said it at first. _Uh… thanks, I guess._ Rogue thought, hoping whoever it was would get the message. Whoever had first shouted had managed to get everyone to quiet down.

_Il n'est pas un problème, chère._

Even in her mind, Remy's voice sounded amused, although concerned slightly, and Rogue was surprised he had even spoken at all. Remy's psyche had, more often than not, just left her alone and to her privacy, not really speaking at all that much since she had absorbed him at the swamp. Rogue really wished now that she were there. Yes, Rogue would rather be out fighting bad-guys in a filthy, alligator and mosquito infested, way too stinky swamp than stuck locked in a room, bored out of her mind, and drugged.

_Chère, now est non de time t' b' getting' sidetracked._

Rogue mentally shook herself, _You're right Remy, thanks._ Rogue knew that Sinister must have alterior motives for keeping her here, it was clear that he only gave her half the story, and he had told her only what she needed to hear and what he could afford to divulge.

Could he really give her control? Somehow he was able to touch her. She wanted to know how, although she guessed that it might've been the drug. But if he could teach her control, how did she know that he would go through with the deal? How did she know that he could teach her at all?

Wait, wasn't she supposed to be thinking about escape right now?

Rogue heard a door open and close, then footsteps walking outside her door. Rogue struggled to sit up, even then her body seemed to like giving up on her, but she managed to do it. Just as she took in a shaky breath, Rogue's door was flung open and Silver stomped in.

As the door slammed shut behind him, Silver walked over to Rogue's bed and sat down beside her, then smiled at her. "Ah, Rogue, it is wonderful to see you again."

Rogue didn't even give him the luxury of her saying any thing in reply, she simply glared, and for a second, Silver cowed, before clearing his throat and wearing a cocky grin.

"So I suppose the pleasure's all mine, then?" Silver rolled his eyes at her, as if they were the best of buddies and they were merely playing around. "In any case, I must apologize to you for my father's actions towards you."

"Which part are yah apologizing' fer, huh? The part where he drugged meh, kidnapped meh, laughed at meh, or otherwise harassed meh in a way that makes meh want tah kill him?" Rogue found it somewhere in her body to speak at him, although it didn't sound like speaking. Rogue somehow sounded powerful and angry, like she was both in control and not, Rogue sounded terrifying.

Silver flinched, actually looking scared for a second. Rogue was beginning to think he was acting. "Now Rogue, would you have willingly talked with my father about his deal?"

Rogue registered his words, "Nah, an' wait a second. That creature is yer father?"

Silver's eyebrow rose, "Yeah, didn't I already say that?"

"But Ah thought Sinister wanted meh to get his son home." Rogue was confused, which was Silver could understand. She didn't know the under things of what was going on.

"I have a brother," Silver said, and it was close enough to the truth for now. "He'll probably follow you here, by the way."

"Oh. And just so yah know, Ah don' accept yer apology. Yer workin' with him, fer him. Yer his son fer goodness sakes, and some government agency's been trackin' yah. Yer father's sadistic, crazy, a psychopath. He _touched_ meh in a way too personal way, an' if he eveah comes near meh, Ah'll kill him." Silver had to hold in his laughter, she didn't know the half of it.

"And here I thought you wanted control." Silver was trying very hard not to sound too teasing, he needed to earn or keep her trust, he wasn't sure if she trusted him now. He decided a little charm wouldn't hurt too much…

Rogue looked at his cloudy grey eyes, they were so mesmerizing. If she thought before it was hard to think, it was even more so when he looked at her that way.

_Rogue, chère! Close yo' eyes! Don' look at 'im! He be tryin' t' trick yo', chère!_

Rogue squeezed her eyes shut, her thoughts immediately clearing. _Thanks, again, Remy._

Silver tried not to growl, but tried to play like he hadn't tried to control her. "My father is a difficult man, at times, and he is… very open about what he wants if it is something that is simple to get. But he would never back out of a deal, he keeps his word."

With her eyes still closed, Rogue asked him, "What does yer father want tah do with meh? Why experiment with meh?"

Silver smiled, "My father has his own reasons."

"About that, Ah didn' know Sinister had a son." Rogue made sure to keep her eyes closed, both out of tiredness and out of suspicion. She would've stopped talking to him too, but now was her chance to get some information from him.

Silver was chuckling, "Niether did he, not until I introduced myself, that is. And when I informed him of his other son, Sinister was all the more pleased with me. This plan will reunite our family, or make a new one, once my half brother comes home."

"About yer brother, who is he? Both yah and yah father make it seem lahke Ah know him." Rogue had a sneaking suspicion about who it was, but was afraid to ask. If it was who she thought it was, she wouldn't trust anyone so much anymore, she had a feeling.

"Oh, you do. But I'm not going to tell you who it is. If you can't figure it out, then Rogue, I'm afraid you're just plain stupid. You'll see him soon enough, though, I promise." Silver was picking at his nails, his silver tooth gleaming slightly, Rogue opened her eyes to see that he was facing away from her.

"Who are yah, really?"

Silver laughed, "Me? Well, I won't say my first name since it's just ridiculous, and I thought you already knew my other two names. F. Silver Sinister. Silver was the last name of my mother, a truly pathetic creature, but one can't be too choosy about who gives birth to them, now can they? I kept the name as a reminder that I can rise away from something so low."

Rogue was disgusted by those words.

"Now Rogue, I'm going to need an answer from you now, because you can do this willingly, or you can be forced into this. Either way, I'm not responsible for what happens, and either way, you will do what he wants. The choice is yours… To learn control while accepting the rest of your fate, or to fight and otherwise be drugged for the duration of your stay. What will it be, Rogue?" Silver looked at her meaningfully now, and Rogue's eyes were drawn to his cloudy one's, her head beginning to spin again…

Rogue's world began to blacken until it was just her and Silver, and Silver sat there patiently waiting for an answer as Rogue became lost in his eyes.

"Ah… Ah…Ah want…"

* * *

Bet you can guess what Rogue is going to choose. I bet you can also guess who the half-brother/other son is. Really, I don't think I'm keeping it too much of a secret anymore, and I don't think I'm being subtle about this. In any case, sorry for not writing for a while, exams are coming up soon, and my schedule's filled with like a homework overload, or softball, or taking pictures. I'm a busy person. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review if you feel like expressing how much you love or hate my work so far. I'm probably going quite a bit off the series with this, but you know how it gets when a mind becomes creative. Anyway, thanks again for reading,

-Wordless Thoughts


	15. Gossiping Ideas

Remy LeBeau was, for the moment, content. Over the past few weeks, he had gotten no more calls from Rogue, which in any normal situation would've worried him, but this wasn't exactly a normal situation. Her aunt was dying, so of course it would make sense for her to not waste any time on him, calling to check in or not. Besides he had a pair of eyes on her, watching out for her safety, so all was good. They weren't his eyes, which he would've preferred more, but they were a pair of eyes which he considered mostly, if not as equally, trustworthy. He had asked his brother for this favor.

He was a slight bit worried about the fact that his brother should've checked in by now. Still, Remy supposed if there was a problem, then his brother would just call him…. Unless… Did Rogue discover Henri following her? Is that why Henri hasn't called to update Rogue's status? Perhaps Rogue found him and now his brother and Rogue are fighting, Henri, out of defense, Rogue, because she might feel she needs to be defensive. And who wouldn't with someone following them?

Or worse! What is Henri and Rogue weren't fighting at all? What if Henri was making a move, and Rogue was letting him? Henri had charms that rivaled Remy's own. What if Remy lost Rogue to Henri? What if Rogue told Henri her real name before she told him?

_Relax, Remy,_ he thought to himself, taking a deep breath and stilling his pacing. He hadn't even noticed he had been pacing, and why did he get so worked up so fast when just moments ago he had been perfectly fine? Remy took another deep breath, and continued to reassure himself, _Henri is 'appily married, to Mercy, no less. 'E would jamais cheat on 'er. There 'as t' b' some ot'er reason pour dis._

Remy continued his pacing, thinking quietly, one of the younger girls of the mansion giggled suddenly, catching his attention. He then remembered that he was not in his bedroom, he was in one of the "family" rooms, or living rooms, or whatever they're called. Point is he had no privacy.

Looking inquisitively in the younger girls direction, he watched as the girls cheeks reddened slightly, and she ducked behind the sofa to giggle some more with her friends. Remy shook his head in near amusement, _women_. He wondered how Rogue would look if she acted like that. He was about to leave the room when he caught some words from the whispering girls conversation.

"Don't know what he sees in her." One whispered enviously.

"Yeah, she's such a freak," a friend whispered back.

"She's untouchable. Why would Remy want a girl like her?" a third commented.

"Obviously it's just a game to him, all men want what they can't have." the second one stated.

"That or she's done something to him, I wouldn't be surprised."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Rogue used to be with the _Brotherhood_, and when she joined the X-men, she kept all sorts 'a secrets from them. No one even knows her _name_, she's either obviously attention seeking, or she's hiding something. Plus, she and Remy used to be enemies. He kidnapped her and used her to-"

The girl explaining her conspiracy theory got cut off by a loud sigh from another girl, "Doesn't that sound so romantic? I wish I'd get kidnapped by a handsome Cajun thief..."

"Hey, let me finish before you go all gaga again." The girl cleared her throat, and the other murmured an apology before she continued. "So obviously, Rogue wants to get some sort of revenge on Remy for kidnapping her and using her, so she's probably blackmailing him, though it's probably not working so well. Did you see the way Rogue was treating him just before she left? He probably stood up to her stupid antics, which is why she left in the first place."

By this point, Remy's blood was boiling. Remy had felt angry before, yes, but he had rarely been driven to this point of extreme.

"You know, I guess that kind'a makes sense. But what's Rogue using him for?"

"Well, she's probably-"

"Bonjour, petites." All the girls jumped at Remy's voice. Looking at him now, the three girls were frightened by his expression.

"Uh-uh, R-Remy?" One of the girls squeaked. "We-We-We were just… just… uh… y'know…"

Remy's voice was cold as he looked down and spoke to the girls, "No' as much as Remy is sure 'e didn' wan' t' listen to yo' conversation, 'e couldn' help but overhear." Remy's voice seemed to grow colder and disapproving with each word, "Remy be shocked at 'ow much y' trois seem t' dislike Remy's chère, but 'e can' say 'e be surprised, jealousy brings out de worst in people. Still, Remy b' recommended t' y' trois t' go talk t' Wolverine right now, so de man can 'elp y' wit' de problem y' trois 'ave 'a speakin' like dat 'bout a valued X-man."

The girls looked at him with disbelieving faces, and Remy just got angrier, "Remy don' t'ink y' b' wantin' t' make 'im tell toi twice. Now get goin' 'fore Remy counts t' trois. Un…" Remy watched the girls' trade expressions with each other, "Deux…" The girls were up and scrambling for the door. "Trois…"As Remy said the final number, the girls disappeared.

Remy wasn't concerned about letting Wolverine know about his unexpected visitors, he knew de Wolvie would be looking for any reason to go into the Danger room.

Remy frowned thinking about the whole conversation the girls had about Rogue, sitting down on the couch where they had been moments before. One sentence stuck out in his mind more than others.

"_She's untouchable. Why would Remy want a girl like her?"_

That's a question Remy had been thinking about since Apocalypse, and he was smiling as he thought of Rogue, and all the reasons he loved her, not liked her, loved her. That was a common mistake the girls in the mansion seemed to make about his and Rogue's relationship. Rogue and everyone just didn't know how he felt yet because Remy hadn't had the chance to tell Rogue and because you can't tell someone you have feelings for them if they don't feel the same way at least a smidgen. It wouldn't be fair to them.

_She's untouchable._

Well, that was an obvious statement, but as frustrating as it could be sometimes, that's one of the things that Remy loved most about Rogue. No one else had a chance to touch her, not even Remy. If she had been able to touch, she wouldn't be Rogue, she wouldn't be where and who she was now.

_She's untouchable._

Why did that thought keep bouncing around in his head? Remy would find a way around Rogue's powers, he'd find a way to kiss her and hug her and hold her hand, even if at some point he'd get zapped by them. Even if, along the way, she saw all his memories, his thoughts, his feelings, he wouldn't mind. Perhaps it would reassure Rogue of his feelings for her.

Remy allowed his thoughts to circle back to his earlier worries. Why hasn't his brother called him back yet? Did something happen? Did Rogue discover him?

_She's untouchable._

Remy froze, his thoughts piecing something together that made a lot of sense. After Rogue's first phone call home, Remy sent his brother to watch over her while she stayed in some place called Caldecott Mississippi. Since then, Rogue has not called home, and Henri had not checked in since a couple days after he arrived. What if Rogue did find Henri and, thinking he was the enemy, absorbed him? If that was the case, it would explain why Henri hasn't called Remy back yet, Henri could be in a coma from Rogue's powers.

And if Rogue absorbed Henri's memories, then it would explain why she hasn't called the institute since her first day there. She'd know that Remy had called Henri to keep an eye on her, and she'd be angry with him for disbelieving her claims of safety, for thinking she was too weak to take care of herself, even if that was not what Remy thought. She could simply not be calling the mansion because of her anger at Remy, and at the chance he might pick up the phone…

_Merde_, Remy had really messed up. Now his chère might not even talk to him any more. If she had found out about Remy's brother, everything Remy had been working to build could possibly be ruined, then he'd never have a chance to get close to chère.

Remy had to call her, now, and patch things up. Dialing her number, Remy immediately hung up after the first ring. He was being foolish, calling Rogue on the off chance that she had found out he had sent his married brother to follow her around and keep trouble out of her way. If she had discovered Henri, then she'd probably call him and yell at him all the more rather than ignore him right away.

Still, as Remy looked at his cell phone in his hand, he figured it couldn't hurt to be safe. Remy listened to his phone ring as he called his chère, nervously fidgeting with his hands. What would he say to her if she picked up?

When the phone did pick up, he was surprised by the broken tone of the voice of the receiver, "Hello?" It was a woman, presumably Rogue's aunt.

"Bonjour, dis est Remy LeBeau. Is Rogue dere, please?" Remy tried to keep a polite, friendly tone, but was worried when a wailing, crying sound burst through the phone.

"She's-She's gone!"

* * *

Once again I find myself apologizing for my inability to write frequently. I'm quite pleased to say, however, that exams are in a week or two, depending, and once they're done and over with, I can devote all my spare time into writing for you. But that's niether here, nor there, so please allow me to hope you enjoyed this segment of my story. Please review, I'd value greatly your opinions on this, and I'm pretty sure it would take but a moment of your time. Oh, and I felt like sounding sophisticated, so it probably came out more formal than intended. I blame it on my randomness I get when I'm tired. Thanks again!

-Wordless Thoughts

(PS: I can't take the time tonight to individually thank my reviewers-it's nothing personal, I just need to get some sleep tonight is all. Thanks again, and I promise next time you'll be hearing more gratitude by my part if enough has not been made known already. Thanks!)


	16. Spreading the News

Suffice it to say, Remy LeBeau could've had a worse reaction from those words. As it was, he accidently charged the phone it that moment, dropped it out of shock, watched as the phone, and his socks, blew up, and then snapped out of it before roaring in rage and taking out his cell phone. Hastily, with just the feeling of immense anger and worry charged in his mind, he redialed Rogue's number.

It only took half a second of ringing for Rogue's Aunt Irene to pick up. "Hello?" the woman sounded both freaked out and exasperated.

With each word spoken in a cool, collected tone that Remy had somehow accomplished, he said each word slowly and carefully, "What d' toi mean de chére est gone?"

It took an impossibly long second before the woman on the line to state, "You didn't get my messages."

"What 'appened t' 'er?"

The aunt sighed, but she could see this had to be done, if just to save Rogue's endangered future. With that thought running around in her brain, she still couldn't force herself to speak over the phone.

"Look, Madame, I know dat tu est mon chére's tante, mais if y' don' explain what 'appened, _I will find y'_."

The woman sighed again, saying the only words she could at the moment, the only words she could force herself to say, "Just get the others and come down here, it will make things easier."

Before Remy had a chance to start screaming at the woman in total frustration, she hung up, which only infuriated him more. First the constant worrying over the past the past two weeks that he had pushed to the side in his mind, then those three little girls talking about _his_ chére, then him finally giving in to his instincts to find out that he should've listened sooner because _his_ chére was missing. But the topper for the cake-the aunt hung up on him before he could get anything more.

Whether Rogue was truly in danger or not didn't matter to him, he wasn't going to sit around, worry, and ignore his instincts this time. He was going to protect what was _his._ Running from the room, he attracted more than his fair share of stares. He ignored them. He "heard" Xavier open up a channel to his mind.

**Remy, what is the problem?**

Remy's answer was a loud snarl to Bobby to _move out of his way._ Practically shoving Bobby into the wall and aside, Remy trampled over anyone and anything else that stood in his path.

He had stood aside and left his chére alone before, and she was almost killed. Remy would never let that happen again. He would always find his Rogue.

* * *

When Wolverine entered Remy's room, Remy didn't once acknowledge his existence. Wolverine stood in the doorway, watching Remy throw things around the room, occasionally shoving thins into a black bag. He noticed Remy was mainly throwing equiptment in it, there only seemed to be one change of clothes.

Logan watched for a moment more before saying anything, "Remy, what's going on?"

Remy was red in the face, and every couple of seconds something he was holding would be charged and nearly blown up before Remy would toss it aside, those few seconds in Remy's hand proving a challenge. With a loud crash, a flowerpot that Storm had given Remy for Christmas shattered as it hit the wall on impact.

"_Merde!_ _Where is it?"_ Wolverine had never heard Remy's words pronounced so clearly before, but was tired of being ignored. With two large steps into the room, Logan brought back a fist and punched Remy clear across the face, hoping to get his attention, and Remy collapsed onto the ground. Remy looked up at him and glared, his eyes and face icy, yet more beastial than Wolverine's had ever been.

Not even in the blink of an eye, Remy was up and had returned the favor, punching Wolverine across the jaw, then a jab to his gut, and quickly dodging Wolverine's retalliation before grabbing Wolverine and throwing him against the wall. Hitting the wall with a large crack, Wolverine was crouched and drew his claws, ready to spring and force his claws into Remy's abdomen. In that same second, Remy had pulled out a set of cards and had charged them, ready for the moment when Logan jumped.

Neither got the chance to do what they were planning because they both froze up to their necks mid motion. Their bodies were litterally encased in ice.

"Thank you Bobby," the old man's voice was tired. Xavier wheeled himself into Remy's room, now looking at the two men who were growling at each other. "Will either of you care to explain what is going on?"

Like two children, the angry men began loudly shouting out what happened.

"Wolvie started it!"

"Gumbo here wasn't listening."

"De Wolvie came int' mon room!"

"He was throwing things around."

"Y' were goin' t' slice moi wit' ton claws!"

"You broke Ororo's plant!"

"BOYS!" Both men turned their attention to Xavier, who was practically steaming in anger. "_Will you shut up?"_ They both calmed down and nodded their heads simultaneously.

Xavier eyed them for a moment before re-asking, "What. Happened?"

The men looked at each other, still frozen, and then Logan answered, "I told ya, Chuck, I came in here 'cause _Gumbo_ over there was throwin' things around. You might want to ask him." Wolverine inclined his head in Remy's direction.

Eying each other again, at one point Remy looked away and towards Charles, explaining his side of the story with three words, "Rogue's in danger." At their clueless looks, Remy gave them five more words, "I'm going t' find 'er."

* * *

Irene had never been one to feel guilty, she hadn't allowed herself the pleasure. If she had, she'd have realized that over the course of the years she could've prevented many more deaths by not undergoing some of her very choicy actions. Her entire life it had been about what she could do to improve her own life. To damn with everyone elses.

However, she couldn't prevent it's place in her emotions right now. She had never anticipated how much she would regret her actions. She was respocible for what was happening to Rogue right now, had known when she saw the visions that Rogue's answers to their proposals would be no. But even if Rogue had said yes, it wouldn't have changed what was going to be done to Rogue, what Sinister was going to do.

All Irene had done was play along with what they were asking of her, she couldn't let them kill her long time friend, spiritual sister Raven. Irene had loved her too much, and had owed her more than one life's debt. They had told her that they had her, that they had Raven.

Playing along seemed like a reasonable idea at the time, they had assured her that Rogue would not be hurt, she would mainly be used as bait to find someone or other. Irene now knew otherwise. They had lied to her, and she felt so stupid. Raven wasn't being held captive by them, they weren't just planning on using Rogue for bait, and if the X-men don't arrive soon, Rogue would be lost. They all would be.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Yeah, yeah, I know... Write more, write sooner, get on with this story. Fortunately school is over in two days, and then I just have a couple exams to worry about. Other than that, you will soon be reading much more of this story, just please be willing to wait a while longer. I now have a very clear idea about where I want to go with this. Although, I might be willing to write more if I know that someone's interested and still reading...

In any case, I skipped out on thanking the people for their support in my writing endeavors last time, so I will now do so.

**To Wolf Skater: **You are awesome. You review for every chapter-you're just awesome. Also, you seem to be hoping that somebody dies in this... you better be careful, otherwise you might get your wish... he-he...**  
**

**To Ivy Hearts:**All will be told in time-in regards to Remy's feelings and other information... And thank-you for your review on chapter 12, that was always how I envisioned Rogue's mind to be when her psyches wreak havoc in her mind. And I really was just aiming to be creepy with Sinister, I figured that even evil men can get... urges.

**To Alice:** Don't worry, I'm still writing. I'm very glad you're enjoying this, and I hope you end up reading more.

**To 2takuya:** You have no idea how sorry I am for leaving you hanging. I, like many others I'm sure, hate it when things just stop. This isn't the end of the story yet though, so try to be a little more patient. All good things come to those who wait.

**To Dancing Eyes:**I apologize for causing you confusion in chapter 13, it wasn't my intentions, and I hope that things are made a little more clearer in the other chapters. I tried to get people guessing, so I guess it might've worked for a little while... I'm glad that I can make people happy with my words, and I'm glad you are enjoying this. Thanks for the reviews.

**To Saiya-jin Queen:**Like father, like son... I plan to update soon, if nothing else pops up in my life, and both you and Wolf Skater want someone to die... but is that truly your wish? Because my story could go in many ways, and ideas change as things go along.

**To Maniac Productions:**Thank you! My screen name _is _great, isn't it? Just joking, I'm not that cocky. But seriously, your screen name is awesome. Your name reminds me of someone I know that's more than a little crazy.

**To Rats xp:**Thank you, for pretty much everything you said. It was really sweet. Personally, I hope I do well on my exams too, I did not know it could snow in Hawaii and am having trouble believing it, although I accept it, softball season is over, but don't worry, we only lost two games, against the same team actually, but still a great season, and don't worry, I'm not British. I don't think anyone would really take offense to your statement either-there wouldn't be a point to, and it's not really offensive... And thanks for the understanding of writers block. Everyone gets it at one point or another, and sure, I know where I'm going with this, but sometimes I just don't know how to go about doing it. P.S. This is the longest reply to a review I've ever had, and thank you again for reviewing.

**To Everyone** **Else:**If you've read this far, it's clearly a sign. It's also a complement, so thank you. Knowing people actually read this means a lot to me, it's telling me I'm doing an okay if not excellent job, and the more I write, the more experience I get. When more chapters come out, I hope you all don't give up on me in the mean time, please know that you don't have to review. Reviewing is just something extra that I get paid to write, it's letting me know that my words that I string together are pleasing someone, but it's not necessary. The Fifth Amendment entitles us to our freedom of speech. Thank you for reading.


End file.
